Big 12: Core of the Games
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Sugar Rush gets a new update, and a new character along with it. Candlehead's falling for him and he feels the same way. But all the racers, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun didn't know that he holds the key to the arcade's survival...Vanilla Butter, Pumpkin Pop, and Candlehead x OC. part 1 of the whole story. and i suck at summaries. NOW COMPLETE WITH BLOOPERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, guys. So, i decided to replace my "elite youth ninja force" fanfic with this one because the characters i made for that story wasn't appealing enough, i mean it was based on tmnt while my OC for my other fanfic "legend of adgetim" was more original. Plus, i can't vision it in my head anymore.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**i'm going for a trilogy**

**Disclaimer: i do not, in any way, own wreck-it ralph or any of its characters**

* * *

big 12

Chapter 1: the new kid

"i'm gonna beat you, man!" said gloyd "no chance!" said rancis. They were both playing a video game called "fight night" in felix's apartment while the other sugar rush racers watched. They were all waiting for mr. Litwak to finish the upgrade for sugar rush, so they were forced to leave their game until the upgrade was finished. Then felix came in and said "are you sure you want to stay here for the night? Tammy is training some new rookies back at hero's duty and i have to hang out with Ralph and my other friends at tapper's. I'm afraid ther won't be anyone around to watch over you" "relax, felix. We can take care of ourselves" said vanellope "yeah. Besides, why worry? The arcade won't open till next week cuz' mr. Litwak going to have a family reunion outside of the state so we can stay up all night and watch over ourselves" said rancis. "okay, i have complete faith in you kids. I'll see you later, then" said felix as he walked out of his apartment.

"BAM! K.O.! i win! In your face, butterfingers!" said gloyd as he pointed at tauntingly at rancis' face "bah, whatever. And don't call me butterfingers" said rancis as he walked away from the tv and onto the couch. "wow! You were amazing, gloyd!" said taffyta "yeah, you're like a video game genius!" said jubileena "thanks, taffyta. You too, jubi" said gloyd "alright, swizz, want to take me on?" "hmph, fine. But i'm warning you. I'm way more better than butterfingers over here" said swizz "hey!" yelled rancis. Then he crossed his arms and looked upset. Vanellope tried to cheer him up "it's okay, rancis. You'll get him next time" then his frown turned into a smile and he said "thanks for trying to cheer me up, nelly" vanellope blushed when she heard rancis called her 'nelly', and so did he. "you know, it's kinda weird. We're video game characters and yet wePLAY video games" said minty "i know right?" said adorabeezle "it's called inception, ladies. Learn it" said swizzle as he continued playing, and each moment he got even more better than gloyd "oh, man. You're winning" said gloyd.

Suddenly, snowanna said "guys, has anyone noticed? Candlehead hasn't moved from that beanbag ever since we got here" then everyone turned to candlehead who was sitting on a beanbag in the corner of the room, staring at the window. "vanellope, maybe you should talk to her. She looks sad" said crumbelina "candlehead and sad. Two words i never thought go together" said swizzle "fine, i'll go talk to her" said vanellope as she walked towards candlehead. "candlehead? Are you okay?" said vanellope. Then candlehead shed a tear and looked at vanellope and said "vanellope, how does it feel to love someone?" "uh, what do you mean" said vanellope blushing "i mean, you like rancis. And also taffyta likes gloyd. Plus, swizzle's going out with minty. Why haven't i find my special someone? And what if i never will?" said candlehead.

Then vanellope placed her right hand on her left shoulder and said "candlehead, you'll find your soulmate someday. I promise. By the way, promise not to tell rancis?" said vanellope "i promise. And thanks, vanellope" said candlehead. Then vanellope walked back to the couch. By then, swizzle defeated gloyd "yeah! Looks like you're not as strong as you think" "tough luck was what that is" said gloyd.

* * *

3 hours later...

Ralph, vanellope, felix, calhoun, and the other sugar rush racers were waiting for sugar rush to get connected with game central station. Despite the fact it's already plugged in, it's still not accesible yet. "man! How long do we have to wait?" said swizzle "swizzle, sweety, calm down, okay?" said minty "yeah, swizz. I'm pretty sure it should be connected any minute" said rancis. Suddenly, the LCD screen above the gate turned on. Sugar rush was back on the station. They all took a train ride inside. When they arrived, sugar rush looked a bit the same, only there was a slight change of appearance in candy cane forest, and diet cola mountain.

They all drove to vanellope's castle for sour bill to give them a briefing about the new upgrade. As usual, ralph was on the back of vanellope's kart, and felix took the cruiser with calhoun. They all arrived on time and sour bill was waiting for them outside. "alright bill, tell us about the new upgrade" said vanellope "well, i just had a look at the program. And there are a few small changes that came in. First up, the speedway stays the same, but the bonus level in diet cola mountain is finally finished and playable. Secondly, there's a new tag team mode. Racers split into teams of two and race normally. And a new item came in with it" said bill, then he pulled the new item box. There was a picture of a blue yin and a red yang inside "it's called the kart fuser. As it name suggests it fuses two karts together, enabling dual control"

"weird, suddenly i feel like i'm in the second season of that battle force 5 show" said gloyd "do you mind?" said vanellope "sorry, carry on" said gloyd "thank you. And last but not least, a new character came in with the upgrade" said sour bill "a new character?" said adorabeezle "well, yeah. I just saw a new character code box. I'm pretty sure a new character came in. And good news, it's a boy" said sour bill "oh man! A new boy character. I hope he's cute" said crumbelina "uh, one problem, crumbelina. I don't see any new characters around here. Just the normals and recolors" said gloyd "well, i did saw his house. Plus, it's been 30 minutes since we were plugged in. He should be here" said sour bill.

Suddenly, they could all here the sound of a kart driving towards them. "that must be him" said ralph "his kart sounds very fast!" said felix. Soon enough, they could see his kart. It was long like the tongue twister, but it was white and had blue, pink, orange, yellow, and purple dots. And the wheels were like the ones on the veloci-wrapper, but the color pallets were the same like the body, and also the wings had the same colors. He drove very quickly and came to screeching halt next to the other karts. "3 second brake. A new record" said snowanna "booya!" said the new character. His attire was a black t-shirt inside a white unbuttoned shirt with a silver hood, jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was dark and there was a cowlick on the front. And it was covering his left eye. And he's got a blue handband with a white orb on it on his left hand

"sorry i'm late, i spawned in front of my house the moment the game was plugged in and i decided to have a test drive around the speedway. I got hit by a gumball and was sent flying to one of the machines. It shattered and a bit of the glass made a cut on my left eye" said the boy as he uncovered his left eye. It hade a scar, but was all stiched up. The others looked shocked, except for calhoun "and you can walk off the pain and kept driving on?" "i was programmed not to let scars slow me down. Kind of like a tough guy" said the boy "anyway, my name's sweetstone, joe sweetstone. As you can see from my kart, my theme is a jawbreaker" then vanellope greeted him "nice to meet you, joe. My name is-" she was cut off by joe "don't tell me, i already know. You're vanellope von schweetz, president of this fine country" the others looked surprised, then he continued "i have this ability to channel the game's programming with my mind. Let me see if i got your names right"

Then he pointed at each racer and say their name "you're taffyta muttonfudge, rancis fluggerbutter, gloyd orangeboar, jubileena bing-bing, adorabeezle winterpop, crumbelina di caramello, swizzle malarkey, snowanna rainbeau, the recolors: sticky wipplesnit, torvald batterbutter, citrusella flugpucker, nougesta brumblestain, and this last one is-" he stopped all of a sudden, gazing at candlehead. Then he thought 'wow, she's...beautiful' and candlehead thought 'oh my god, he looks amazing. Could he be...' "uh, dude? Her name?" said swizzle "huh? Oh! Her name's candlehead" said joe. The others looked at them both, with one eyebrow raised. They both blushed real brightly, then joe said "um, candlehead, there's something i've got to tell you: i've got this metal handband that gives me this awesome power. Check it" then he pointed his hands at the others and shoot out white energy balls at them. They all scattered around the place, except for felix and calhoun, who was floating on the cruiser.

"enough with the friendly fire already!" said ralph who was taking cover behind a jawbreaker "okay, i've had my fun" said joe as he stopped shooting. "okay, so, do you want to have like a free race or something?" asked vanellope "no thanks, i've already raced around the speedway and i really don't want to take another risk. But if you guys want, we can have a free race tomorrow, from here, to diet cola mountain, to the candy cane forest, to the junkyard, and finally to the rainbow bridge" said joe. Then everyone agreed and drove off to game central station to inrtoduce joe to the arcade.

* * *

2 days later...

The free race was finished the previous day and the winner was none other than joe. Today, the sugar rush racers decides to hang out in vanellope's castle. Only problem is: the winner of the free race yesterday is nowhere to be found. Candlehead kept looking at the window, waiting for him to come. "he's not coming, candlehead. I texted him and he said he wanted some time to refresh his mind" said rancis "what's up with you and that guy, anyway?" "w-we're just good friends, why?" said candlehead "no, i can totally feel something going on here" said rancis "yeah, why do you want to hang out with him so much?" asked taffyta "is it because you LIKE him? Hmm?" said jubileena. Candlehead started glowing bright red, as red as the fire on top of her head and said "i don't like him! Sheesh!" suddenly, joe's voice could be heard from outside "PULL!" then everyone looked through the window, only to find joe training his powers with ralph. He threw a jawbreaker at joe. Joe replied with a blast from his right hand, and the jawbreaker broke into a million pieces.

"yeah!" said joe. Then everyone in vanellope's castle looked at candlehead "what? So maybe he's pretty cute and he's got superpowers, but he's not THAT perfect...well maybe kinda perfect" "alright, kid, that was nice. But i want to see that other maneuver again" said ralph "the spin & blast followed by the flip-jump backshot?" asked joe "yeah, that one" said ralph "okay, if you say so" said joe, then they both got ready. Joe gave ralph the signal "PULL!" then ralph threw two jawbreakers at him. First, joe turned upside down, and spun like a spinning top, then he stopped and released and energy blast from his feet and got back rightside up. Then he avoided the other jawbreaker with a front flip jump, and blasted the jawbreaker with his left hand. Everyone was amazed by what they just saw. Then they turned around.

"okay, he's totally perfect" said candlehead "oh my god, candlehead, you have a crush on someone! Congrats!" said crumbelina "see? I told you" said vanellope "yeah, but what if he doesn't like me back?" said candlehead "guys, they're having a conversation" said gloyd "alright, we'll intercept it with this" said swizzle as he pulled out a microphone with a cone on it. "why does that thing look familiar?" said jubileena "if it does to you then you probably watched big time rush" said swizzle as he pointed the microphone at the two.

"to be honest, i would approve you to be vanellope's boyfriend" said ralph "thanks, ralph, but someone already have a spot for her" said joe "please don't tell me it's the kid with the blonde hair" said ralph "it's him" said joe "oh, man! Well, at least i know that he'll protect her anyway" said ralph. "great, my crush is revealed by someone else" said rancis, then he looked upset. Vanellope cheered him up by planting a kiss on his cheek. Rancis blushed very bright when she did. "besides i already like someone else" said joe "it's that candlehead girl, is it?" said ralph "yup" said joe "she's cute, cheerful, funny, nice, she's everything i want ina girl" "then why didn't you go and tell her?" asked ralph "you expect me to walk up to a girl with a bouquet of flowers on one hand and a box of chocolate on the other and say i love you just like that? To me, that's for weaklings, man!" said joe.

"i think he just called you a weakling, swizz" said adorabeezle "that's it, lemme at 'em!" said swizzle, but he was stopped by minty "swizzle, sweety, calm down, okay? I'm pretty sure he didn't know" "guys, there's more" said gloyd, then they all turned back to the other two. "i just want her to remember the moment, you know? One she'll never forget" said joe. Then they stopped listening to those two "oh my god! He actually likes me!" said candlehead "i know! This is amazing!" said jubileena, then all the girls screamed like school girls. "ladies! Calm down, will ya?" said rancis "oh man, oh man, oh man! What am i gonna do?" said candlehead "well, first calm down. Then, just be yourself. That's why he likes you. And finally, don't make the first move" said minty "guys, they're still talking" said gloyd. "alright, let's go to tapper's already. Felix and the others are waiting for us" said ralph "okay, thanks for introducing me to-did you here that?' said joe. Then everyone in vanellope's castle looked tense.

"don't move, or talk. It'll detect you" said joe. Everyone looked tense, both in and outside of vanellope's castle. Suddenly, joe farted. Ralph turned to him with a dissapointed look. "hahahahahaha! Can't believe you fell for that" said joe "haha, very funny" said ralph as he gave a punch in the arm and got on the back of his kart. "where did you learn that?" asked ralph "oh, i watched regular show on youtube" said joe "it's kind of funny, game characters suring the web" said ralph "people call that 'inception' it's pretty cool" said joe, then they drove off to game central station.

"great, another joker" said swizz "let's play fight night" said gloyd, then everyone walked away from the window, except candlehead, who was staring at the view outside, thinking about joe.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it. And if i copied anything from anyone, please let me know**

**peace to all my people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, guys? First of all, thanks to dorumon-9000 for favoriting both my stories, and for following this one. Secondly, i'm maybe writing this chapter a bit too early. But the time difference between the first and second chapter of my Legend Of Adgetim story is pretty short, so it's like two in one turn. Don't worry, i'll update it pretty soon, but not too soon since it'll probably be the weekdays where i am when i start writing it. just for your information: I live in indonesia, so if you live in the u.s., midnight where you are is probably afternoon where i am.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: don't own wreck-it ralph**

**P.S. joe's house is based on my cousin's place**

* * *

Chapter 2: candlehead's nightmare

Location: joe's house

Time: 10 pm

It was late at night, joe was in his room, checking out his friends' karts from his computer. Earlier that day, he promised to modify their karts so they can go faster. He was wearing his t-shirt and white shorts, it's his usual house attire when he has no other plans for the day, so he can get comfortable playing games or watching TV in his living room. "huh? 10 pm already? Time sure flies when you're having fun" said joe as he looked at his clock, then he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth. Suddenly, he realised something. "did i just call researching my friends' karts 'fun'?" he said on his way to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth and got back to his bedroom and got to bed, which was across his study table, and facing the door. He was about to get on his bed, suddenly, someone rang on his doorbell. "hmm? A guest? At this late?" said joe. Then he walked to his front door. When he opened it, he realised to see who his guest was "candlehead? What are you doing here at 10 pm?" "i'll tell you about it, if i can come in" said candlehead "uh, sure. But can you leave your shoes out here? I just moped" said joe as he showed candlehead his house. She took off her shoes and got in.

Joe's house was pretty small, as soon as they enter, they were already in the living room. There was a couch and a tv on the right, and on the left was a hall way leading to the kitchen and the bathroom. "can i go to your room?" said candlehead. This caught joe by surprise, then he said "uh, yeah sure" said joe as he showed candlehead the door to his room, which is just next to his tv. When they both entered the room, candlehead closed and locked the door. "uh, candlehead, why did you lock the door?" asked joe "because i don't want anyone to see what we're gonna do" said candlehead as she took off her jacket and tossed it to his table, and approached joe "uh, what are you doing?" he said "relax, i'm not gonna hurt you or do anything funny" said candlehead "phew, thank goodness, for a second there i thought you wanted to, uhh, do...stuff...with me" said joe blushing "but, seriously, what are you doing?" "i'll tell you, but first, can i sit on your lap?" said candlehead.

"guh, why?" said joe "well, i just felt something that will scar me for life" said candlehead, then she cryed "aww, tell me what happened" said joe as he sat on the side of his bed "and yes you can sit on my lap" then he blushed. Candlehead sat on his lap, his legs were between hers. "so, why did you wanted to sit on my lap, again?" said joe "i just need a comfortable way to express this, kind of like when a daughter is gonna tell her father something emotional" said candlehead "i had a horrifying nightmare" "a nightmare?" said joe.

"it goes like this: i was running towards game central station, with vanellope, taffyta, and jubileena. I was running away from sugar rush, and it was destroyed by cy-bugs and these black human-like viruses, not tan, black. Then i tripped and a cy-bug came flying towards me, then i woke up. It felt so real, everything was destroyed. It was horrible" said candlehead crying. Joe felt her fear, then he wrapped his arms around her. Candlehead was surprised and blushing. Then joe whispered to her ear "don't worry, candlehead. Everything's gonna be fine, because i'm here to protect you" then candlehead closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. "can i sleep with you for the night?" she said "of course, candlehead" joe replied "do you bring your sleeping attire?" "oh, i always sleep like this" said candlehead "okay then" said joe as he slid to the right side of the bed. They were both facing each other. Joe pulled his blanket so that it would cover both their bodies.

"good night" said candlehead then she fell asleep "good night" said joe, but he didn't fell asleep yet. He looked at the moon through his window and thought 'sugar rush destroyed? And it felt so real? This might be more than just a dream. I need to discuss this with vanellope tomorrow' then he turned to candlehead, he gazed at how cute she looked when she sleeps and smiled. Then she whispered "i love you, candlehad" and kissed her forehead. She was asleep so she didn't know. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day...

Ralph and vanellope were at diet cola mountain, playing around with the mentos and making them fall into the springs. "so, i heard you're finally going out with that rancis kid" said ralph "what? No. I'm still thinking she finally had the courage to tell him yesterday at seven, and drove off to his place. The next thing you know, they were making out for like 30 minutes. They sounded like they were gonna swallow each other" "wait, how did you know that last part?" said ralph "guh, i wasn't stalking her with jubileena and candlehead last night" said vanellope "look stinkbrain, let's just forget about it"

Then, joe and candlehead came in. "ralph, vanellope, do you have a moment?" said joe "what's the matter?" asked ralph "well it's just, i had a nightmare last night. Sugar rush was destroyed by cy-bugs and human-like viruses" said candlehead "a nightmare? That's it?" said vanellope "well, i think it was more than just a nightmare. I think candlehead's code it trying to tell her something. I think we're all in danger" said joe "look, CH, nothing bad is gonna happen to us. There's no cy-bug or humanoid viruses that are coming to get us" said vanellope. Suddenly, rancis drove in and said "guys, did you hear? Diablo, mortal kombat, and house of the dead was attacked by cb-bugs and human-like viruses" then the other four exchanged looks and joe said "you came right on time, rancis" then they all left for diablo first, to check and see what's going on.

* * *

**That's enough for now, up next is the third chapter for legend of adgetim.**

**Thanks for reading and don't wory, i'll be updating soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So, quick review of the previous chapter, just in case you guys missed it: candlehead had a nightmare and went to joe's place so he could comfort her. Joe thought that it was more than a nightmare, he thought it was a warning. If you guys read the third chapter of 'Legend of Adgetim' then you guys might know that i need help naming the 2nd and 3rd parts of 'Big 12'. I need suggestions. It's okay if it sounds like the 2nd and 3rd parts of 'Lord of the Rings', i just really need suggestions. I'm blocked here. Please leave your suggestions on a review.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own wreck-it Ralph or any of its characters. I own nothing in this story but the plot and joe.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: unknown enemies

Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, and Joe arrived at game central station where everyone was standing right in front of diablo, mortal kombat, and house of the dead. Taffyta, jubileena, gloyd, minty, swizzle, snowanna, crumbelina, sticky, citrusella, nougestia, and torvald was waiting for them. "what happened?" asked joe "it was horrible. These viruses came out of nowhere and attacked the three games without warning" said jubileena "hasn't the surge protector done anything about it?" asked Ralph "he's gonna seal the gate. No one can get in or out" said gloyd "there's just one problem: satine is still in there" said taffyta "satine!? What's he doing there?" said Ralph.

"well, only one way to find out" said Vanellope as she drived to the gate. Before she could reach diablo she was stopped by Rancis "whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going in there, it's too dangerous" "since when did you care about which game i'm gonna go to?" said Vanellope "gah, uh..it's just that, i-i don't want to lose our president. That's all" said Rancis blushing "oh, really?" said Vanellope. Rancis blushed even brighter "don't worry, Rancis. As long as i have Ralph and Joe to back me up, i'll be fine" said Vanellope "now that you mention it, he's got cool powers. There's no way we'll lose!" said Ralph "hey! You think it's unlimited? It takes up energy. When the light in the handband's orb runs out, i have no more energy. And it takes three hours to recharge!" said Joe "but..." then he reahced out for his kart "candy meteor! Deploy crystal sword!" suddenly, his kart released a blue crystal sword with a light blue handle. Joe caught the sword with his right hand and placed it in a hidden scabbard on his back.

"i make weapons. I've got a bunch of them at my place" said Joe "now, we need a plan. And i've got just the plan. Ralph, RC, Nelly, and CH you guys are going into action with me. Taff, Gloyd, you're coming with us. Swizz, jube, mints, you're gonna be backup. Wait until i call for you guys. Crumbs, bee, snow, get felix and calhoun. We'll need them for this one. Sella, nou, vald, stick, get as much power ups from sugar rush as you can and wait with the others. Ready? Let's go!" then everyone went on and did their duties.

Joe's team arrived at diablo. They drove through the landscape. Villages were destroyed, forests were on fire, and the dungeons were empty. It was like a ghost town. "whoa, this place is ruined" said Gloyd "i'll never forgive who did this!" said Ralph "well, here they come!" said Rancis as he pointed at the cy-bugs and humanoid viruses coming at them. "candy meteor! Deploy all weapons!" said joe, then the candy meteor released sweet seekers, candy corn shooters, ice cream blasters, and jawbreaker cannons. Everyone looked at Joe, pretty surprised. "what? I had all the candy power ups installed in my kart 2 days ago...just kidding. I grabbed a bunch of power ups for myself and used them all. I won't do it again" said Joe "fire all weapons!" then all the weapons fired, and destroyed all the cy-bugs and viruses in their way. "alright!" said Vanellope "so, where do we go now?" asked taffyta "let's go to satine's castle. He's probably there" said Ralph "okay. Let's go!" said Candlehead, then they all drove towards satine's castle.

When they all arrived at satine's castle, they were attacked by cy-bugs "gah! Dang it! I hate these guys!" said Vanellope as she ran for cover. Ralph went to battle and smashed the bugs. He managed to smash a lot but one of the cy-bugs pinned him down "Ralph!" screamed Vanellope. She ran to her, but was pulled back by Taffyta and Candlehead "i got your back, big fella!" said Joe as he shot an energy ball at the cy-bug. It was destroyed and Ralph was free. "thanks, joe" said Ralph "hey, game characters gotta stick together" said Joe as they fist-bumped.

"guys, come on! These guys won't stop trying to eat you!" said Rancis. Then they all ran into the castle. Joe blasted the cy-bugs and closed the door. "man! Those guys are extremly ruthless!" said Joe "tell me about it" said Ralph. Suddenly, a voice was heard from Joe's band "Joe? Joe, come in!" "jubi?" said Candlehead.

Meanwhile, jubileena was using a walkie talkie "beezle's team just got back. Felix and Calhoun is with us right now" "what about the recolors?" said Joe "they're here too. We're ready and waiting for your signal" said Swizzle "good. Just wait for my signal. And if you see any Zangief or tell them this 'get the eagles in the devil's castle'" said Joe "wait, what?" said Candlehead "dude, abort! Abort!" whispered Ralph "wait, never mind. We're good here" said Joe "oookay?" said Minty.

They all ran to the throne room, but in front od the door were two guards. They hid behind the wall. Then Candlehead said "wait, i didn't see any weapons in-" Joe covered her mouth before she could even finished and whispered to her "don't say anything! If everyone found out you went to my place last night, they'll get the wrong idea" "wait, what?" said Gloyd in surprise "agh! Okay, yes, Candlehead went to my place last night!" said Joe, then everyone looked shocked "but it's not what you think! We didn't, uh...do the stuff" then a bunch of viruses showed up "good going, sweetstone!" said Taffyta "hey! Candlehead started it! Sorry i said that, CH" said Joe.

The viruses charged at them but Joe blasted them all before they could do anything. "we have to get to the throne room!" said Candlehead. Then they all ran inside, only to find more viruses "agh, come on! When we'll these guys stop popping out of no where?" said Ralph, then he smashed them all but one. Vanellope glitched through and kicked the virus in the back. Joe followed it with a hard punch. "satine! Where are you?" said Taffyta. Suddenly, his voice was heard from behind the wall his throne was at "in here. There should be a button in the right arm of my throne" Gloyd pressed the button, and the wall slid to the left. Behind it the main programming, a giant orange crystal orb with a way more smaller black orb inside, and a severly hurt satine.

"satine!" said Ralph "what happened?" "i was...trying to...protect..the code core" said satine "the code core?" said Rancis "are you talking about this giant orange orb?" said Candlehead "isn't it obvious?" said Vanellope "actually, i was...talking about the...black orb inside" said satine as he pointed at the black orb inside the giant orb "that small thing is a 'code core'?" said Joe "it is a special core. It stabilizes the entire programming. There are 12 of these things in this arcade. You must...take it and get out of here" said satine "wait, didn't you said it stabilizes the programming?" said Ralph "it doesn't matter if it is removed from its game, as longs as it's not broken, the main programming is safe" said satine "touch the giant orb and it will give you the core" then joe touched the giant orb and it opened a hole to the core.

The core moved to Joe's hand and floated on it. "this is what they were after? Why?" asked Joe "i don't know. But you must keep it safe" said satine "we will. Now let's go!" said Ralph as he picked up satine and carried him out. Meanwhile outside, the others are still waiting for joe's signal. Suddenly, jubileena's walkie talkie sounded off "swizz, jube, mints, come in!" "we can hear you, joe. Do you have satine?" asked jubileena "yup, and i've got what the viruses are after. There's probably a bunch of them waiting for us on the way to GCS. We need you to make an opening for us to there. Can you do that?" said Joe "not a problem" said swizzle as all the sugar rush racers, along with felix and calhoun, went into diablo.

"by the way, i was wondering. We've faced those guys before. They were pretty easy to beat. So,was there like a hundred of them or something?" asked Joe "only nine, actually...but they fought like wildcats: ruthless" said satine "hmmm...i don't think they're normal like the others" said Candlehead "wow, Candlehead thinking. Two words that don't usually make sense" said Gloyd, then Joe punched him on the shoulder "oww, dude! What the heck?". They made it to the front door, but they were met by a bunch of viruses.

"you're not going anywhere with that thing" said one of the viruses as they all turned their hands into blades, scythe axes, and claws. "aw, man! They're shapeshifters" said Vanellope "actually, it's just intangibility" said another virus, then his head was slapped by the one behind him "intangibility, how cute. Let me show you what i can do" said Joe as he released white lightning out of his hands. All the viruses in the room were fried up. "you could electrocute them? Why didn't you tell us before?" said Ralph "hey, it takes up way more energy than energy balls! Now i've got less than half in here" said Joe

When they all exited the building, there was a bunch of cy-bugs in their way, but Ralph destroyed a bunch of them while Vanellope and Joe took care of the rest. "guys, we have to wait until the others came" said Joe "what do we do until then?" asked Vanellope "uh, i'll make a first suggestion, how 'bout stayin' alive?" said Rancis as he pointed behind. When they all turned, they all saw viruses charging at them "the heck with it! I'm getting out of here! Let's go, taffy cakes!" said Gloyd as he and Taffyta got on their karts. Ralph was holding back the cy-bugs "pumpkin-head! Pink girl! Get back here right now!" he said trying to get them to stay in place, but it was too late. Gloyd and Taffyta already drove off "agh! Screw you two!" said Joe

"pumpkin, are you sure about this?" asked Taffyta "trust me, babe. I know what i'm doing" said Gloyd. Suddenly, they were attacked from the back by viruses. Their karts were turned upside down and the two got knocked off. "taffyta!" said Gloyd as he crawled towards a severly hurt Taffyta. "ugh, Gloyd, are you alright?" said Taffyta "don't worry, sweetie. I'm alright. And i'm gonna make sure you are too" said Gloyd as he kissed her forehead. The viruses approached them and one of them turned its hands into blades "end of the line!" it said.

The two stared at each other, gazing at each other for what might be the last time. "well, at least i'm gonna die together with you, taffy cakes..." said Gloyd "i love you, pumpkin" said Taffyta, then they kissed passionately. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the kiss and facing death.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review. Thanks!**

**And also leave suggestions for 2nd and 3rd part names. I'm seroiusly blocked. You can also expect quick updates for both my stories. Where i am, it's raining season. Public transportations are flooded, so i may not go to school on monday, but i'm not sure.**

**Up next: Legend of Adgetim chapter 4**

**Almost forgot: there shall be no flames! Or else i'll hit you with a fireball!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First off, quick news update: this is my last update until february 2. I'm going on a trip to japan until that moment, and i won't be anywhere near my laptop, so i had to put it on a hiatus. Also, thanks to those who gave my story a positive reinforcement! It really makes me happy to know that people like my story. I'll make sure to keep this up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: new objective

After a few seconds, the two broke the kiss. "alright, alright enough with the sweetheart stuff and on with the killing" said one of the viruses, but before they could do anything, they were all destoryed by laser blasts. "what the?" said Gloyd "uh, pumpkin, look behind" said Taffyta "huh?" said Gloyd. When he turned around, he saw felix and calhound on a cruiser, along with all the other sugar rush racers "don't worry, you're safe now lovebirds" said Swizzle "whatever swizz" said Gloyd "get back on your karts, we're moving out of here!" said Calhoun "wait!" said Taffyta "what about the others?". Just as she finished, Vanellope, Rancis, and Candlehead arrived at their location "what the hell, Gloyd!? Why did you leave us like that, you dumbass!" said Rancis.

"jiminy jaminy, you've got quite a potty mouth for quite a little child" siad Felix "we're not so little anymore, Felix" said Vanellope "okay, okay" said Felix "what about Ralph and Joe?" asked Jubileena "they said they'll catch up with us" said Candlehead "hopefully" "well, let's go!" said Adorabeezle, then they all raced towards GCS.

Just a few moments later, they were met up by a bunch of cy-bugs "oh uh!" said Taffyta "i thought you cleared up the path!" said Rancis "hey! I wasn't easy you know!" said Minty "we're screwed!" said Swizzle. Suddenly, a vioce was heard from the side "coming through, suckers!" then a white blur went past them and sliced the cy-bugs in half. It was Joe with Ralph at the back of his kart then he drifted and shot candy corn at the cy-bugs behind them.

The others caught up with thhe two. "man! I love this sword and this kart!" said Joe "well, let's see if they can both handle a bunch of viruses" said Calhoun "let ma handle the first wave" said Ralph as he jumped off Joe's kart. He went on a frenzy on the viruses, but it didn't last long. Just about a few moments later he went back to Vanellope's kart. "good job, Ralph" said Joe "yeah, well done stinkbrain. You still left a crap load of them up front" said Vanellope as she pointed at the viruses in front of them.

"here we go" said Rancis, then they all raised their speed. "Vanellope, back me up!" said Joe "roger that!" said Vanellope as she drove to his side. "Gloyd! Time for candy corn!" said Joe, then Gloyd shot out two item boxes at Joe and Vanellope. They grabbed the item boxes and candy corn shooters popped out from their karts. "fire!" said Joe as the two fired candy corn at the viruses, clearing up the path.

"alright!" cheered Candlehead "well, that's a good start, but there's more behind us!" said Calhoun "got it. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, Gloyd, Jubileena, back attack! Back attack! Back attack!" said Joe "you got it, man" said Taffyta as the five turned around "sweetie, i believe it's time for some sweet seekers" said Taffyta "you got it, hun" said Gloyd as he shot out item boxes at the five. Then, sweet seekers popped out of the front of their karts "fire!" said Taffyta as they all blasted the cy-bugs and viruses behind them. "booya!" siad Gloyd "free at last!" said Jubileena

"good job, guys!" said Joe. Pretty soon, they all made it to the gate. "what do we do now?" asked crumbelina "we have to make sure those viruses don't get out" said Felix "leave that to me" said Joe as a jwabreaker cannon popped out from the back of his kart and knocked Ralph off. "oww, kid watch it!" said Ralph "sorry, stinkbrain" said Joe. Both Vanellope and Candlehead giggled at the comment

"incoming!" said Swizzle as he pointed at the cy-bugs and viruses coming at them "outgiong!" said Joe as he shot a jawbreaker. It exploded when it hit the enemy and the blast sent them flying. They all exited the game "surge protector, seal the game!" said Calhoun "yes, sergeant" said surge protector as he sealed off diablo. "is satine okay?" asked Joe. Ralph responded by gently putting satine down.

"why were they attacking him anyway?" asked snowanna "it's because of this" said Joe as he pulled out the core out of the power band "what is it?" asked Adorabeezle "it's called a code core. It's what stabilizes the programming of a whole game" said Gloyd "there's 12 of these things in this arcade" said Joe "but why would they want it?" asked Crumbelina "that, we don't know" said Vanellope "one thing we do know, is we must keep them all safe" said Taffyta.

"i think we all know what to do next, go to mortal kombat and get the core outta there" said Ralph "alright, let's go" said Felix "hold up" said Joe just as they were about to leave "i need to get some weapons from my house. I'll meet you guys in mortal kombat's programming" said Joe as he went back into sugar rush, then the others left for mortal kombat.

Meanwhile, inside diablo, some of the viruses watched them escape "hmm...so this is what we're up against, huh?" said one of them "let's go back and report to the master of our progress" then they teleported out of diablo.

* * *

Several moments later, all the sugar rush racers made it to mortal kombat, where they stopped nearby a chinese castle. "man, where is that kid?" said Calhoun "chill, he'll be here in a minute" said Vanellope. Suddenly, they were found by a few viruses "hey, there they are! Get them!" but before they could do anything, they were all hit by arrows.

"where did these arrows came from?" said Taffyta. Suddenly, a voice could be heard from the rooftop "up here" they all look at the roof and saw Joe holding a compund bow and carrying a bag of arrows on his back. He jumped down to greet the others. "you went back just to get a bow and some arrows?" asked Vanellope "it's not just A bow, it's a compund bow, a mix of old-time weaponry, and modern technology" said Joe "plus, i went to get some backup"

"backup? You went for oreo soldiers?" asked Ralph, but Joe shook his head. "guys from hero's duty?" asked Ralph again, Joe still shook his head. "then who?" asked Ralph "fighters' guild" said Joe "ugh! Kid i thought i told you not too get the fighter's guild in this kind of stuff!" said Ralph "what's our motto?" asked Joe "the fighters' guild will never turn down a fight, i know, i know! I said a lot recently" said Ralph.

"what's a fighters' guild?" asked Taffyta "oh, it's a special guild for all game characters to join, so that they could enhance their fighting skills" said Joe "why wasn't i told about this, stinkbrain?" said Vanellope "who's in it?" asked Candlehead "oh, just me, Ralph, Pac-man, Clyde, Q*bert, Coily, Ryu, Ken, Chun-li, Zangief, Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic. And also Neff became a member yesterday" said Joe. Then they all entered the building.

To be continued...

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, and see you after the hiatus is over! It won't be long.**

**Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys? Back from japan! And now i'm changing the order of the updates. Now, it's Big 12 first, then Legend of Adgetim. Also, i want you guys to know i just found the movie x-overs category (call me a noob if you want, but i've only been here for a month) so i'm moving Legend of Adgetim to that category.**

**Please review, no flames.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: struggle to survive

They were all heading to main programming chamber. Joe tried to contact kano, who was keeping the cy-bugs and viruses away from the chamber, using his power band "kano? Come in!" said Joe "you've got Kano. Don't worry, they're not getting anywhere!" said Kano. They all reached the chamber, which was blocked by a big wall. "well, this is the most stupid architecture design ever" said Minty "Ralph, time to live up to your name" said Joe.

Ralph walked up to the wall and began punching it. His punches keep getting faster and faster and faster. They were all amazed by his punching speed, then he paused to pull back his right fist. Then he yelled "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" as he punched the wall. it completly fell off. "whoa" said Vanellope "dude, you're toast" said Snowanna to Rancis "that's just me doing my thing, kids" said Ralph "i guess they call you 'Wreck-it' for a reason" said Rancis.

They all found the core way up high in mid-air. "anyone know how to fly?" said Candlehead "i prefer to improvise" said Joe as he pulled out an arrow and spun the tip of it "good thing my bow work like hawkeye's" he pulled back the arrow and aimed for the core. Before he released the arrow, Candlehead said "wait, what if you damage that thing? Satine said thatif you break that thing, its game falls"

Joe thought about it for a moment, and then he put the arrow back in its bag and sheathe his bow. Then he placed his right hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Suddenly, he had an idea "Ralph, how heavy are you?" "uh, 643 pounds. Why?" said Ralph "hmm, how good are you at aiming?" asked Joe "i hit some flying ducks with bricks from the dump once. Only got 6 out of 10" said Ralph "that's good enough for me. Throw Vanellope to the core on my mark" said joe.

Then, Ralph pulled his right arm back and Vanellope got on. "be careful, okay?" said Rancis "don't worry, butterfingers. I'll be fine" said Vanellope as her finger stroked his chin, which caused him to blush heavily. "ready!" said Joe, then Ralph got into stance "aim!" Ralph aimed for the core, then Joe gave him the signal "fire!" then Ralph threw Vanellope to the core. She grabbed it and did three front flips. "nice, good one, short stuff" said Calhoun "uh, how is she going to land wih=thout breaking her behind?" asked Adorabeezle.

"leave that one to me" said Joe as he formed a small energy ball with his right hand. He waited for the right moment to throw it. Vanellope kept on getting closer to the ground "dude, i wouldn't take this much of a risk if i were you. And i'm the stunt man around here" said Swizzle. Vanellope was very close to the ground, then Joe threw the ball. The blast it caused soften Vanellope's impact and she landed softly on her butt and giggled "that was fun!" she said.

"you alright?' asked Rancis as he walked towards her "chill. I think your crush on me is turning into something more" said Vanellope, then Rancis blushed even brighter than before. "uh, guys? Shouldn't we get out of here?" said Crumbelina "why worry, crumbs? Kano is holding the enemies off. Nothing could possibly go wrong?" said Jubileena. Suddenly, Kano's voice was heard from Joe's power band.

"JOE! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! SOME OF THESE VIRUSES AREN'T THE SAME! THEY'RE COMING FOR THE CORE! GET OUT NO-AAAAAAAGH!" everyone in the room looked shocked "Kano!? Kano! Come in, pal!" said Joe, but there was no response "dang it! We lost him!" "so, what did you said, Bing-Bing?" said Taffyta sarcastically.

They all ran away from the chamber and towards the exit of the palace. They all escaped the palace and hid for a moment. "i'm gonna contact some of my boys to come down here" said Calhoun "no need" said Joe as he tried to use his power band to contact backup. "they better come quick" said Taffyta "and they better not be the weak ones" said Vanellope "who did you get for backup anyway?" said Gloyd "man, i hope you get sonic" said Rancis.

Joe felt very annoyed and said "dammit guys! shut up!?" "sorry" said Vanellope "man, it's hard to get a connection in here" said Joe "bald eagle to road runner, bald eagle to road runner, over" "who's road runner?" asked Crumbelina "those guys better get here quick" said Snowanna "oh man. We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" said Adorabeezle.

Once again, Joe felt annoyed and said "UGH, FOR GOD'S SAKE! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SHUT UP!?" the sugar rush racers all froze in silence while ralph and Felix looked shocked and Calhoun looked impressed, and Joe said "ugh, i've gotta game-jump to tapper once all this is over" they all looked shocked "wow, new kid gone turbo. That was fast" said Swizzle

"go turbo?" said Joe "i thought i told you about at tapper two days ago" said Ralph "oh, go turbo. No i'm not! I just need a quick break from annoying stuff that happens around me. I'm NOT abandoning sugar rush. I was programmed to be a racer" said Joe. there was a sigh of relief from some of the sugar rush racers.

"well, if shutting up won't kill them, the cy-bugs will" she said "oh no, it won't" said Joe "guys, come in! Road runner, yellow copter, karate kick, piledriver, dot-muncher, orange ghost, any of you, come in!" said Joe. there was still no response, until a few seconds later, Ryu's voice was heard "you've got karate kick" "get all units down the field, it's time" said Joe "roger that, over and out" said Ryu.

"okay, we have backup. But we still need to make our own way out of here" said Gloyd "that won't be a problem" said Joe as he pulled out a kart fuser item box "the kart fuser?" said Felix "kid, are you sure?" said Ralph "trust me, stinkbrain. I know what i'm doing" said Joe. then they all drove off to Game Central Station.

Well, obviously, they end up with some bugs in the way "alright, sweetstone. Show us how to fuse karts" said Taffyta "well, i could...but i'm gonna need a partner" said Joe "and i pick...Candlehead" this gave Candlehead a shocked look in her face, then she said "wait, i don't even know what to do" "just drive by my side, and i'll show you" said Joe. Candlehead nodded and drove to Joe's right side.

Joe held out the item box and streched it towards Candlehead "just touch the box, and we'll both fuse" he said. Then Candlehead touched the top of the box, and red aura began to outline her, while Joe was outlined with blue aura. "uh, is this suppose to happen?" asked Vanellope "better hope this works" said Jubileena.

Then the two floated up and turned into blue and red light balls. Then they spun in a clockwise formation and fused. The result was the body of the candy meteor, attached to the wheels and candles of the ice screamer. Joe was sitting in the front and Candlehead was sitting in the back. They both had steering wheels, transmission joysticks **(A/N: at least that's what i called it. I have no idea what it's called) **gas, brakes, and clutch pedals on their seats just like in their karts.

"whoa...awesome!" said Gloyd "so this is a fused kart, huh?" said Taffyta "wow, it looks nice!" said Jubileena "man, i wish i could do that later" said Rancis "wow, this is what our karts fused together, huh? Awesome!" said Candlehead "and it shall be named: the Candy Screamer!" said Joe "let's go, Candlehead!" then they all continued driving

"so, sweetstone, tell us more about the new kart fuser" said Calhoun "well, it's only available in the tag team mode, and fused karts have dual control, which means one racer controls a pair of wheels, and you can wield to power-ups at the same time" said Joe "viruses, 12 o'clock! Candlehead, take it out!" then Candlehead turned right and the kart rotated counter-clockwise, smashing the enemies in the way.

"nice!" said Minty "thank you" said Candlehead "that's not all there is" said Joe "Gloyd! Jawbreaker cannon and sweet seekers, if you please" then Gloyd pulled out two item boxes and tossed them to the two. They both activated it and in the front is a sweet seekers' blaster and in the back is a jawbreaker cannon.

"two weapons at a time? Cool" said Swizzle "wow, you got more fuser item boxes, Gloyd?" said Vanellope, then he tossed a fuser item box to Rancis, and pulled one for himself. "grab a partner and fuse up" said Joe "again, why do i suddenly feel like i'm in hot wheels: battle force 5?" said Gloyd as he drove to Taffyta's left side "let's do this, taffycakes!" "you got it, pumpkin!" said Taffyt as she touched the box with Gloyd. The result of the fusion was the pink lightning with the kernel's color palette and the kernel's wing.

"cool" said Snowanna "wow, both your karts look good together" said Crumbelina "what are you lovebirds gonna call it?" asked Minty "let's call it...the kernel lightning!" said Taffyta "not bad!" said Gloyd.

"let's fuse, butterfingers" said Vanellope "you got it, fart feathers" said Rancis, then they both touched the box. They fused and the result was the Candy kart coated with chocolate and the kit kart's wheels and wings "the Candy Kit Kart!" said the two simultaneously.

They all drove up, smashing up the enemies in the way. "oh, man! I could do this all day!" said Gloyd "yeah, well, the fuse lasts for 15 seconds in-game, and 2 minutes in reality" said Joe "so, how long do we have?" asked Taffyta "according to the timer, we're unfusing" said Joe, then all the karts unfuse. "UH OH!" said all the sugar rush racers. Cy-bugs and viruses quickly approached them. "tell us you've got a plan b" said Ralph "i already mentioned it to you guys before" said Joe, then he let out a really high pitched whistle.

Then, all of a sudden, sonic, tails, ryu, zangief, pac-man, and clyde popped out of nowhere and took them all out. "oh yeah!" said Sonic "sorry we're late, guys. We could've got a connection sooner, but we had to rescue Kano. Fortunately he's out of the game safely" said Ryu "well, now wouldn't be a good time to talk" said Calhoun as she pointed at the cy-bugs and viruses in their way.

Several moments of smashing and driving later...

They all arrived at the gate, but behind them were a crapload of enemies. Joe shot explosive arrows at them, but it doesn't look like there's gonna be enoug to take 'em all out. "dude, you better know what you're doing" said Clyde "trust me, i got this" said Joe as he reached fro his bag of arrows, only to find out that there's no arrows left.

"CRAP!" he yelled. They all slowly went back. "we can't let them leave this game!" said Calhoun "i'm more concerned about saving our asses" said Rancis "don't worry, i still got this" said Joe as he charged up energy and surrounded himself with white aura. The aura travelled to his hands and he yelled "EX-WHITE SHOCK!" as white lightning came out of his hands and shocked all the enemies, which was surprising due to the fact that there was a crapload of enemies in front of them **(A/N: forgive my pottymouth, that's gonna happen again in future chapters) **

They were all fried and exploded, Minty, Snowanna, Crumbelina, and Candlehead were shocked a bit. They all stared at him inawe, some of them even dropped their jaw. He turend to them and said "heh, quite a waste of energy, in fact i've only got 20%, but it was totally worth it" then he pants heavily. Suddenly, he glitched.

They were all surprised and Vanellope said "dude, why did you glitched?" then Joe said "this happens when i use too much energy" as he glitched some more "it should *glitches* wear off in *glitches* no time. Now let's *glitches* go!" then they all exited mortal kombat.

"alright, surge, seal the exit" said Joe, then the surge protector sealed mortal kombat. Joe, Ralph, and Vanellope walked up to Kano to check on him. "don't worry Kano, the fighters' guild will heal you right up" said Joe "thanks, kid. I neber thought i would be saved by a kid from a childish game" said Kano.

Then the three turned to Joe's team and Ralph said "so, can you back us up for another go?" "we still need to recover from the wounds. We'll be back up pretty soon though?" said Sonic "don't worry, little kid. We'll be crushing viruses in no time" said Zangief.

"thanks guys, you really went through for us" said Jubileena "alright guys, let's save house of the dead" said Joe "wait, i thought you ran out of arrows" said Taffyta "oh i did" said Joe as he reached out both his arms for his karts and said "candy meteor! Deploy echo-pistols!" then his kart shot out two white pistols with blue lines to Joe's hands.

Joe shot two bursts of white sound waves to the side of the gate to house of the dead. "huh, impressive. We could use kids like you at our corps." Said Calhoun "dude, why do you have this many weapons?" said Adorabeezle "i'm a fighter, beezle. It makes sense for me to have a lot of weapons. Let's go!" said Joe as they all drive to house of the dead.

* * *

**Please review, thanks!**

**Sorry for the long update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys? So, thanks for the positive reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. I'll try to keep it up. Please review on thie update, guys. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own wreck-it ralph, but i really want a dvd of it so i can watch it all day long**

* * *

Chapter 6: the omega gang (part 1)

Our heroes arrive at the curien mansion in house of the dead, where the programming chamber is located. Ralph tried to open the door, but it was locked. "well, this is hopeless" said Gloyd "kid, you give up a bit too easy" said Ralph as he walked back. Then he charged and tried to bust the door open, only to fail miserably and ending up getting a wounded knuckle.

"yaaaaaaow!" he yelled as he rubbed his right hand "okay, now it's officially hopeless" said Gloyd as he walked back into his kart, but Swizzle grabbed the collar of his jacket "there must be a way to unlock it" he said. Then he turned to Joe and said "i don't suppose lock picking is part of your training?"

Then Joe walked to the door, and pulled out two tools and got to work. Meanwhile, Vanellope was talking with Rancis "so...you like me, huh?" she said "ugh, yes, i do" said Rancis "why?" Vanellope asked "well, because you're very cute, and very nice, and i really like it when you're all sassy and stuff, and when i look at you, i...i felt like all my burdons are lifted, because you have a beautiful smile. There! I said it! Call me what you want! I can take it!" said Rancis blushing.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, and his blush can't possibly get any brighter. Suddenly, Vanellope made him turn to her and kissed his lips. Rancis was very surprised when their lips lock. A few seconds later, they parted lips. "uh, so does this mean we're a couple now?" said Rancis "teehee, yes it does" said Vanellope.

"well, congrats kid. You're finally dating my fart feathers" said Ralph to Rancis "does this mean i can call you stinkbrain now?" asked Rancis "don't push it, kid" said Ralph, then Joe successfully picked the lock. "well done, sweetstone" said Taffyta "P.S. congrats sister!" she said to Vanellope "finally, all the boys are taken" said Minty "uh, not all guys" said Crumbelina as she pointed at Joe.

When they entered the mansion, the corridor was trashed. "wow! Is this game suppose to be like this?" asked Jubileena "i'm gonna guess it's a no" said Adorabeezle "not sure, if you're right or wrong about that one, girl" said Snowanna. They travelled through the rest of the mansion and ended up being in a library.

"well? Is this the right place?" asked Felix "not sure. The black core says it's the right place but the white core is still calculating. But i suggest looking for the chamber here" said Joe as he pulled out the two cores from inside his power band. "wait, you were asking for directions from the cores? Isn't that stupid, kid?" asked Calhoun "uh, no. It's not. I know what to do" said Joe as he put the cores back in the power band.

"look, since it's around here, i suggest looking for a bookshelf door" "bookshelf door?" asked Vanellope. Then Joe replied "if you pull a special book, it will open the bookshelf, and lead you to a secret chamber. It's a classic trick straight-" "from the book. No time for puns, jawbreaker" said Minty. Some of the sugar rush racers giggled in Minty's comment.

"but how will we know which is the right one?" asked Felix "hmm, this is a stupid question but, any of you know eagle vision from assassin's creed?" asked Joe "i've been practicing" said Swizzle. Everyone was rather surprised at his comment "really, dude? You have eagle vision?" asked Joe "it's a little rusty, but i can still use it" said Swizzle.

Swizzle then activated his eagle vision. Meanwhile the sugar rush girls were having a girly chat "OH MY GOD! You two make a cute couple!" said Jubileena "i know, right!?" said Vanellope "i can't believe it! You're finally dating Rancis!" said Adorabeezle "pretty soon you'll be all hugging and kissing and stuff, and you two are really cute together!" said Taffyta "what if he took you to a prom wearing a tux and everything!?" said Candlehead "oh my god! I just saw it and he looks gorgeous!" said Vanellope, then they all screamed like school girls.

Swizzle, in return, is not very satisfied about this crap. And he said "ugh, girls will you please calm down?" "oops, sorry sweetie" said Minty "take your time, Swizz. And remember, look for the golden target" said Joe. Then he noticed that Rancis was blushing heavily. Joe walked up to him and said "bro, you alright?" "huh? Yeah. I'm good" said Rancis as he rubbed his right arm.

"hmm...denial, i sense worry in this conversation. Talk to me" said Joe "well, it's just that, now that i'm going out with Vanellope, how do i keep up the relationship?" said Rancis "well, first of all, keep it cool. Second, be yourself. Third, don't freak out too much. And finally, if you need help like this, don't ask me until i get a gf" said Joe.

Pretty soon, Swizzle spotted the book switch "i see it" he said "well done, Swizz" said Jubileena "don't turn it off yet, which one?" asked Joe "first book from the left, seventh column from the bottom on that bookcase" said Swizzle pointing at the bookcase. Then Joe walked to the book and pulled it. The bookcase slid to the left and a hall to the chamber was shown. "not bad, Malarkey" said Joe as they all walked to the programming chamber.

Few moments later, they all walked to the entrance of the mansion, with Candlehead holding a green core. "huh, the color of the core is different from each game" she said "you don't say?" said Minty. When Felix tried to open the door, it was locked "uh, kid, we have a problem. Somebody locked the door" he said "Swizz, can you bust it up again?" asked Vanellope "not a problem" said Swizzle, but he was stopped by Joe before he could get to the lock.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you" he said "it couldn't have been locked unless someone locked it, obviously. And since none of us were here, then this means we're not alone" then he pulled out his echo-pistols "keep your guard up, this could be a trap" everyone looked worried hearing his words. Suddenly, out of the dark corner in the ceiling, white spikes came flying towards Candlehead.

"look out!" said Joe as he tackled Candlehead out of the way "phew, thanks Joe" she said "don't mention it" he replied. Then, 9 white viruses came out, with one of them having a small curved spike coming out from his head, like majin buu's hair (i'm not even sure it's hair) "well, well, well, well, well, well, well" said one of the viruses "that's one deep well" said Gloyd "okay, why do i suddenly feel like i'm in a disney movie?" said Minty "yeah, no need to break the fourth wall, Minty" said Taffyta

"allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the omega gang" said the leader of the crew "omega gang?" said Calhoun "special viruses created by our master, which shall be unnamed for now" said the leader "i knew it! Someone was controlling the attack the whole time!" said Gloyd "tell us who you work for!" said Taffyta "well, we would...but then you would know too much" said the omega leader.

"well i guess we'll have to get it out of you the hard way, then!" said Joe "bring it on, kid!" said the omega leader as he turned his right hand into a blade, while the other omega viruses turned their hands into claws, scythes, and spiked maces. "prepare to fight, guys!' said Joe as he spun his pistols "uh, yeah. I think i saw he key to the door, so, i'm gonna go get it" said Rancis, then Joe pulled the collar of his blazer "no chickening out, fluggerbutter" he said "ah man, i'm gonna die the same day i get a girlfriend" said Rancis.

Then, the omega gang flew towards them "duck!" instructed Calhoun as they all ducked, and the viruses flew above them. "sweet mother of monkey milk! They can fly?" said Vanellope "oh my land, we're hopeless!" said Felix "no we're not, Felix" said Joe "you gotta plan, kid?" asked Ralph "yeaa-no" said Joe, then Ralph rolled his eyes. "heh, useless fools. Once i'm done with you i'll cut you open and present your insides to our master as proof, and dinner" said the omega leader.

"and i'll start with the pink girl, and the one with the green hoodie" "ugh, why is everyone always after the pretty ones?" said Taffyta "wait, open...open...open! i have a plan. But it's ridiulously stupid..." said Joe "part 1: we do an advance to the back" "explanation, if you please?" said Vanellope "it's like chickening out with pride" said Joe. Some of the others rolled their eyes, while the rest facepalmed.

"what? I warned you guys it was ridiculously stupid" then, the viruses charged. They all ran back into the mansion "you know what? Next time I'LL come up with the plan! I am the president, after all" said Vanellope "where to, Joe?" asked Ralph "to the library. We need to lure them to somewhere with more space!" said Joe as they all continued running down the corridors.

"uh, why?" asked Calhoun "you expect to fight with viruses in a place the size of a hotel room?" said Joe "it's actually a good plan, kid. But it lacks detail" said Felix "i thought that too" said Joe. They got to the library. Luckily it was a very big library. " okay, we're in the library. Now what?" asked Taffyta, then the omega gang flew down on them. then Joe said "now, we fight! Kyaaaaah!" said Joe as he charged at them.

To be continued...

* * *

**please review, thanks**

**P.S. sorry for the late update**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey, wassup? this is eliteninja telling you, i replaced Legend of Adgetim with another fanfic called Three Worlds, One boy in Movie x-overs. it's still a working title, so i need suggestions. please leave on review if you have an idea.**

**and also, this is the final chapter under the title: the omega gang. please review, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 7: the omega gang (part 2)

It was a rough battle for Joe's team. Ralph kept on missing, Vanellope can't glitch through, Felix's hammer, which was in battle mode, had no effect, Canlhoun can't seem to get a snigle shot on them, and Joe's echo pistols have small effect on them. They were a very strong group of viruses. "Joe, now would be a good time to use that power band of yours" said Vanellope "i think not. There's only 20% in this thing" said Joe.

The other sugar rush racers were in the corner, trying to cover themselves from the attacks that were coming their way (even though there weren't any...YET) Joe came sliding their way and said "well, what are you waiting for? Let's ice these fools!" "yeah, we rather not" said Rancis "yeah, besides you're doing good" said Crumbelina "you might actually win this thing" said Jubileena.

"yeah, sure. 5 people and 3 of them only with weapons against 9 viruses who can turn their hands into weapons, shoot spikes from their hands, fly, and are nearly invulnerable. We're gonna win this 100 percent" said Joe sarcastically. Then Taffyta stepped up and said "well, what do want us to do? We're all a bunch of defen-" she was cut off when Candlehead stepped up with her candle in her right hand.

"Candlehead, what are you doing?" asked Taffyta "what i must!" said Candlehead "if none of you are gonna step up and face these jerks then i will! After all, two sweet little fighters gotta stick together" as she held out her fist at Joe and winked, meaning she wants a fist bump. Joe blushed slightly at this and gave her the fist bump.

"*coughs* she made the first move" said Gloyd "no, she didn't. Stop putting your nose in people's bussiness, Orangeboar" said Minty. Joe and Candlehead turned to them and said "what was that?" "uh, nothing" said Minty, then Joe said to Candlehead "and one more thing, you might not wanna call yourself a fighter unless you're from street fighter, mortal kombat, or you're initiated into the guild. So...no offense?"

"none taken" said candlehead "guys, look out!" said Swizzle pointing at the omega flying towards them, but Joe shot him with his echo pistol, without even looking at him. The racers were amazed "watch out, we got a badass over here" said Gloyd, then Joe turned to him and said "yeah, if you would stop using internet memes in real life, that would be great" then he turned to Candlehead, about to say something, but then he said "wait a minute..."

Gloyd, Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, and Crumbelina giggled at this and Snowanna said "well, that was extremly ironic" "so as i was gonna say, Candlehead, stay here and guard these sugar babies. I'm gonna take on the leader" said Joe, then he ran towards the omega leader. Candlehead then held her candle with both her hands.

"Guys! Keep the other viruses away from me! I'm gonna kill the leader!" said Joe, then they all covered Joe. "you're pretty brave kid, but you're stupid as well" said the omega leader "i wouldn't take that as an insult. Doing stupi stuff is like second nature to me" said Joe "oh, so you're stupid enough to put the very girl who you fall in love with in danger?" said the omega as he pointed at Candlehead, who is fighting three omega viruses, and pretty much losing.

"how did you know i'm in love with her?" said Joe "my master knows you very much kid. There's not a single thing about you that he doesn't know" said the omega leader, then Candlehead was knocked down. "Candlehead!" yelled Vanellope. This caught Joe's attention and he said "stinkbrain! Fart feathers! Cover her while she recovers!" said Joe, then Ralph and Vanellope ran to the three viruses, leaving Felix and Calhoun going up against five strong viruses.

"who is this master of yours!?" said Joe as he pointed his echo-pistol at the omega leader, then he responded "i would tell you...but then i would have to kill you" "bring it on!" said Joe. But before he could pull the trigger, he was punched really hard, he was down and he lost his pistols. "Joe!" yelled Felix "sweetstone, get back on your feet! These viruses aren't gonna kill themselves, you know!" yelled Calhoun as she shot at the omegas.

Meanwhile, Ralph and Vanellope was trying to get the three omegas attacking them to fall back. They tried several attacks, but none of them had any effects. "it'll take more than just that to take down the omegas" said one of them "oh we're just getting started" said Vanellope as she climbed to Ralph's shoulder.

"prepare to be toast" said Ralph as Vanellope glitched repeatedly, then Ralph started glitching too. Then Ralph glitched forth and punched the omegas, then he glitched and punched, glitched and punched, glitched and punched, this kept on going, and the more he did it, the faster he goes. Pretty soon he was everywhere! This is the ultimate kill blow! The ultimate Ralph-Vanellope fighting combo!

"wow" said Taffyta, as the others dropped their jaw. finally, the two glitched to the top, above the omegas, and Ralph swung his fist down. The omegas were down on their bacs with the floor cracking under them. "wow, that's gonna take forever to patch up" siad Ralph as he and Vanellope landed safely on the ground, and fist bumbed while saying "top shelf!"

But the three omega viruses quickly got back up and one of them said "heheh, pretty impressive move. But that's not enough" "if that's not, then maybe this is!" said Candlehead, who retrieved her candle and held it up in front of her, and closed her eyes, so she could focus her energy into it. "Candlehead! Get back here, now!" said Rancis, but she ignored him.

Then the flame on her candle grew bigger, then she opened her eyes, with a sharp look and swung her candle backwards. Then she swung it forth, and the flame bursted towards the omegas! It was one heck of a bigass fire. The other racers were surprised ad Candlehead roasted the omegas. The flame was so big, that Joe was in the way.

He quickly jumped to the left and avoided the fire. And he was surprised also. "wow, for a small candle, it sure can cause a bigass fire" he said. Then the fire stopped, but the omegas weren't dead yet, just well roasted. "wow, i've gotta make a bigger version of this thing!" said Candlehead who put her candle back on her hat.

"well played, little girl. But i bet that fire won't be able to get through this" said the omega leader as he flew back and he, along with the other 8 omegas, formed a circle. And then a force field came out from the ground. "ah, what? They can use a force field?" said Gloyd "that won't be a problem, pumpkin head" said Ralph as he walked to the force field and gave it a big punch, only to end up getting a wounded knuckle.

"ooooh" said all the sugar rush racers "oh my land, that's gotta hurt" said Felix "well, he did the best he could" said Calhoun "yaaaaaow!" yelled Ralph as he rubbed his right hand. "had enough, Wreck-it?" said the omega leader "what's this thing made out of, anyway?" said Ralph as he walked back.

"if they don't come out to attack soon, we're never going to beat them" said Jubileena "well, it's official. We shouldn't have gone up against these guys" said Swizzle "wait a second, up?...i'vve got an idea, but once again, it's ridiculously stupid" said Joe "you're gonna try to get on top of the force field?" said Minty "well, no" said Joe, then they all looked confused, and Adorabeezle said "wait, if not then-" no, i'm gonna be above it" said Joe.

Some of the racers made this look: -_- "what's the difference, Sweetstone?" said Vanellope "you don't have to know" said Joe as he looked at his pistols, and quickly ran to it. The omegas shot spikes at him, but he slid down at the right moment to dodge them all, and grabbed his pistols. Then, he jumped up.

He jumped high enough to get above the force field, even higher than enough, in fact! Jst as he was about to touch the ceiling, he flipped so that his feet would face the roof. And then, he gave it a big push. Then he pointed his pistols at the top point of the force field and spun he yelled "DRILLING ECHO-RAIN!" as he shot sound waves at the top of the force field.

The shots actually damaged it! The force field cracked as his shots got faster. And pretty soon, he gave out a really big sound wave blast. It caused the force field to break. The racers were all surprised and amazed at what they just saw. And Joe wasfely landed next to his friends. "wow! Well done kid!" said Felix "that was just a bunch of sound blasts done with a little spin" said Joe

But it turns out, the omegas weren't down yet. The leader quickly flew towards Candlehead. "Candlehead, look out!" said Joe, but it was too late. The moment she turned around, the omega leader's hand was on her throat. "gah! Let me go!" she yelled "okay, once i suck out your soul and hand it over to my master!" said the omega leader.

Then a white aura surrounded Candlehead, and the aura was slowly getting sucked into the omega leader's eyes. Candlehead thought _'gah, i can't give up now...gotta fight it...agh,can't...'_ "AAAAAGH!" she yelled in pain. Hearing this, the omega leader laughed evily as he continued sucking her soul. "Candlehead!" yelled all the racers, except Joe...

To be continued...

* * *

**and once again i left you people with a cliffhanger. you'll find out what'll happen to Candlehead soon enough. will she escape this fearsome technique? or will she die from getting her soul sucked away by the omega leader? you'll see in the next chapter.**

**peace to all my people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**wassup? i thought that keeping you readers in a cliffhanger for too long would be kind of evil, plus you waited a bit too long for the chapter 7 update, so here you go! P.S. spoiler alert: this chapter marks the first appearance of the mastermind behind the attack.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: a not so good plan...

Her soul was being sucked into the omega leader. She kept on groaning in pain, she couldn't take it anymore, it was like her body is gonna come apart. She couldn't fight it, her entire body felt like it was burning. "ugh...someone,please help..." she said. "guys! What are we gonna do!? I can't lose my friend!" said Taffyta while she rocked her boyfriend back and forth.

"wow, wow, calm down, sweetie" said Gloyd "we'll figure out a way" "well make it quick!" said Jubileena "Joe, do somethi-" she turned to Joe, to find out he wasn't in his current position "Joe?" then they all turned to him who was charging at the omega leader. "Sweetstone! Get back here right now!" said Calhoun "negatory!" he replied.

"i'm not gonna let that virus steal my friend's soul!" then he ran towards the omega leader. "Joe...please..." said Candlehead "i'm coming!" said Joe as he jumped at the omega leader. Then a white spike of light came out from the palm of his right hand **(A/N: palm, not rist. It's not like the hidden blade or anything)**.

He tried to stab his right shoulder, so that he would let Candlehead go. But the omega leader grabbed his hand before he could even come close. "hahahahahhahaha...not a good move, kid" said the omega leader "in fact, that was ridiculously stupid" "i told you, doing stupid stuff is like second nature to me" said Joe.

"great, he blew it" said Swizzle "Candlehead! No!" said Vanellope. She tried to get to her, but was pulled back by Rancis and Ralph "Vanellope, don't!" said Ralph "we can't risk losing you too!" said Rancis "but that's my friend out there" said Vanellope. Candlehead can't feel any of her body parts at all. She turned to Joe and said "Joe...i think i'm gonna lose any second...before i die...i just want to tell you..."

"that's not gonna happen!" said Joe "oh really, we'll just see about that" said the omega leader as his eyes grew bright. Then Candlehead could feel her body burning even hotter, even more pain, "AAAAAAGH! HELP!" she yelled "NO!" yelled the sugar rush girls. The omega leader laughed evily and said "say goodbye to your precious life, because it'll be over before yo-" he was cut off when Joe started to glow.

He became surrounded with a light-blue aura. The omega leader let go of him, and he said "hands off the girl!" then an energy surge came out from him, and everything was knocked back. They all got on their backs, and the omega leader dropped Candlehead, along with the soul which he almost completely sucked.

The entire library had a light-blue glow. Joe was floating, still covered in light-blue aura and white eyes. "holy crap!" said Gloyd, then an energy ring returned to Joe, and he fell down. Candlehead crawled to him and said "Joe! Are you okay?" as she placed her hand in his cheek. She could fell it actually getting warmer.

He blushed when her soft hand touched his cheek. "i'm fine" he said while rubbing the back of his head. Then they all got up, but the omegas weren't down yet "don't think that an energy blast is gonna kill us easily" said the omega leader "oh uh" said Candlehead "don't worry, i got this" said Jubileena as she pulled out a cherry bomb and threw it to the ground. Turns out it was a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared, the omegas were surprised, they were all gone. "dang it! We lost them!" said one of the omegas, then the omega leader turned to the set of staircases leading to the door heading to a corridor "actually, they haven't gone far" said the omega leader.

"so you think you could run away from the omegas, huh? Well you've got another thing coming. Take to the skies, boys!" then they all flew up and crashed through the ceiling. Meanwhile, they were all running down a hallway. "Calhoun, have some of your men at the gate to GCS and tell them to be ready to fire" said Joe "and Vanellope, i need all your oreo soldiers ready with rifles, and tell them to bring some for the racers" "roger that" said Calhoun and Vanellope.

They all exited the mansion and the racers got on their kart, Ralph got on the back of Vanellope', and Felix and Calhoun got on the cruiser. They all drove to the gate, when they saw the omega gang flying behind them. "Candlehead! Light 'em up!" said Taffyta, but before Candlehead could fry them, Joe stopped her "i think not,Candlehead" then Taffyta replied "but-" "not your call, Muttonfudge" said Joe.

"you gotta plan, kid?" asked Ralph "i thought that was obvious" said Joe "when we got to the gate, we'll wait for them to get close, then hold them back with gunfire" "once again, kid, it's a really good plan, but it's not detailed enough" said Felix "what's the backup plan?" asked Swizzle "none. That was the only thing i came up with while we were fighting" said Joe, then some of them facepalmed.

"well, if doing stupid stuff is second nature to you, so be it" said Vanellope, then Joe giggled. Pretty soon they could see the gate to GCS, with space marines and oreo soldiers with rifles ready in front. "almost there!" said Ralph. When they all got there, the racers parked at the side. "you oreo soldiers got the extra rifles?" asked Joe "enough for all 12 racers" said an oreo soldier **(A/N: i forgot to mention this before, but the recolors went back to sugar rush after the fourth chapter)**.

"uh, i already have two guns" said Joe showing the oreo soldiers his echo-pistols "then who do i hand this to?" asked the oreo soldier "i'm gonna need it" said Ralph as he took the rifle. Then they all got in position. The soace marines, Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph behind, and the oreo soldiers and the sugar rush racers up front. Since Joe was the one who's giving the command, he was in the center.

"ready!" said Joe as he saw the omega gang "aim!" then they all took aim "FIRE!" then they all shot at the omegas. Bullets flew across the lane, and a flame bursted from the gunfire. "out of ammo!" said markowski "well, there's no way they could've survivied that" said Rancis as he walked to the gate, but he pulled the back of his jacket and said "i don't think so" as he pointed at a black figure in the fire.

It turns out the omega leader survived, but the others weren't there anymore, it was like they teleported out of there "how did you survived that?" said Calhoun "and how did the others escape?" said Ralph "one, i'm nearly invulnerable, two, they others teleported back to my master" said the omega leader.

"nearly invulnerable, huh? We'll se about that!" said Joe as he charged an energy ball and ran towards the omega leader. The omega turned his right hand into a bladeand flew towards Joe. **(A/N: for more epicness, all readers may picture this next one in slow motion)** when the two got close, Joe blasted the energy ball at the omega, then an explosion happened. A big smoke covered the area.

When the smoke cleared, Joe was still standing, and breathing heavily. While, to everyone's surprise, the omega survived the blast. "what? How did you...you sliced my energy ball in half, did you?" said Joe "just a special ability i came up on my own, like your energy palm spike" said the omega "well, if that didn't hurt you, how 'bout some white lightning!?" said Joe as he charged up a white shock attack.

"wow, this kid is intense" said Kohut to Taffyta "trust me, even i'm surprised" she replied. "eat 85 thousand volts of pure electricity, chump!" said Joe as he shocked the omega, only to fail miserably. "huh, what the?" he said, then he looked at his power band, and groaned in disappointment "are you kidding me?" he said.

"what's the matter, kid?" asked Ralph "i'm out of juice" said Joe showing Ralph his power band, but the orb was black instead of white. "you ran out of power?" said Vanellope "there's gotta be a little left" said Candlehead "i don't think so" said Joe as he turned to look at his band, only to find out that omega was pointed his blade straight to his face.

He looked up to his face nervously and said "uh, would this be a bad time to say i hate you so much?" "don't make fun of me, punk" said the omega leader "what are you gonna do now?" then Joe thought about it for a moment and said "for now...i'm gonna retreat" this surprised everyone, knowing that a fighter of Joe's potential would back out from a fight.

"but why?" asked Gloyd "we can still pound the fudge out of this guy" "we're going up against a nearly invulnerable for with no ammunition at all. What makes you think we'll win?" said Joe. Hearing this, they all exchanged looks, and Calhoun said "alright, you heard the kid. Everyone back to Game Central Station!" then the space marines, oreo soldiers, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun walked back to the Station, but all the racers walked up to Joe.

Candlehead placed her hand on his shoulder and said "it's alright, Joe. You saved my life! That counts as a win, right?" "yeah, i guess it counts. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Candlehead" he replied. Then he turend to omega and said "had enough?" "at least my win is bigger than yours, you little bastard" he replied "we will meet again, omega. And when we do, i'm gonna kick your ass so hard you'll crap bricks. Until then, enjoy your victory. Because it will be the last you'll get from me" said Joe.

"we'll see about both of that" the omega leader replied. The sugar rush racers walked to their karts. "until we meet again, Joe Sweetstone" said the omega. Hearing this gave Joe a rather angry look. And they all drove out. "hmph, that boy is such stubborn brat. I better report my progress to the master" said the omega as he teleported out.

Meanwhile, in GCS, the surge protector sealed off house of the dead. Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, the Sugar Rush racers, space marines, and oreo soldiers gather around. "well, that was rough" said Adorabeezle "you said it, girl" said Snowanna "are you kidding, guys? We could've had our asses handed to us!" said Crumbelina "kid, easy on the overalls, will ya? There's no need to say the bad things in what happened earlier" said Ralph "actually, Ralph, Crumbelina's got a point" said Joe.

"they could killed us, well not me, of course. But still, we maybe up against an opponent out of our potential" "well what should we do now?" said a space marine "well, for now the space marines will return to hero's duty, but Calhoun's gonna come back with us to Sugar Rush along with Ralph and Felix. We need to have a plan formulated by the time they attack" said Joe. After hearing this, the space marines went back to Hero's Duty, and the rest went back to Sugar rush.

Meanwhile, back at enemy's quarters, the omega gang was kneeling down to their master. "we are sorry we didn't eliminate the targets that you wished to be gone, master" said the omega leader "it's alright. There was no use killing those brats, anyway" said the master "i only needed those 12 cores to strengthen me and threaten the arcade, but my secret weapon doesn't need those orbs to be powerful enough to destroy the arcade" then two giant creatures were silhouetted behind him.

"because it's already my greatest artillery yet...isn't that right, my pretties?" as he turned to the creatures, and laughed evily.

* * *

**warning: this is NOT the end of part 1. there's still 2 more chapters and an epilogue to go. and even if i did say the master makes his first appearance in this chapter, i'm not gonna tell you who it is. that's something, you'll have to figure out on your own.**

**peace to my people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**yo, what up? i'm eliteninja**

**Joe: and i'm Joe Sweetstone**

**sorry for the long wait, but here it is, chapter 9.**

**Joe: and if you want some action, then sorry, but there's not action in this one**

**just some small romance. isn't that right, Joe?**

**Joe:*blushes* gah, uh...**

**hehehe, feel that embarasment**

**Joe:*still blushing* you better not do this again in the next chapter**

**yeah, yeah, sure.**

**Joe: and one more thing, why is your name eliteninja?**

**you'll see later. **

**enjoy, guys**

* * *

Chapter 9: chilling out

Location: Sugar Rush

Time: 6:30 pm

Cores obtained: 3

The racers, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were all taking a break in Joe's house. Rancis was playing Fight Night with Gloyd using Joe's game console. "how could you guys play video games at a time like this?" asked Minty "hey, no matter where you are or what's going on around, there will always time to play Fight Night in this arcade!" said Gloyd.

"well, that's stupid, don't you think?" said Adorabeezle "and speaking of stupid, where's Joe?" then a voice came from Joe's bedroom "i'm right here" "what are you doing?" asked Vanellope "i'm making a bigger candle for Candlehead...and a new helmet for me" said Joe "and you two better not trash my system, it wasn't easy getting that thing!"

"chill, man. Nothing bad's gonna happen to it" said Rancis, who in the end managed to beat Gloyd "woooooooooh! In your face!" "bah, the heck with it" said Gloyd "don't worry, pumpkin. You'll do better next time" said Taffyta "yeah, you're right. Thanks for cheering me up, babe" said Gloyd as he kissed her cheek "say, Rancis, how did you got so good all of a sudden?"

"i've been taking some skills from the master" said Rancis referring to Joe. Suddenly, a really loud noise was heard from the bedroom, which made the others covered their ears. "agh! My ears hurt!" said Crumbelina "kid, do you mind?" said Ralph, then Joe stopped the noise "sorry, that was the chainsaw" he said.

Then he and Candlehead came out. Candlehead was holding a bigger version of the candle on top of her head. Whle Joe was holding his new helmet. It was made of a jawbreaker, and it had a blue visor on it. He put it on and to see if it fits, in which it does. "well, what do you think?" asked Joe "wow, not bad, Joe" said Vanellope "well, it's kinda cool" said Snowanna.

"so,who won between the two ofyou?" asked Candlehead "Rancis" said Gloyd "BY A MILE!" yelled Rancis tauntingly at Gloyd "oooooooh! Told you i can beat you" "yeah, don't have to be cocky about it" said Gloyd crossing his arms. Then Taffyta walked in to cheer up her boyfriend "don't worry, you'll do better next time. Besides, you beat him once, don't let this get you down. okay, pumpkin?" then she kissed his forehead.

"heh, alright, alright. Thanks for the cheer up babes" said Gloyd who then kissed her "hey, Joe, why not have a go? Now it's time to see who's better at fight night, you or Swizzle" "hmm, alright then. I'll challenge this fool" said Joe as he walked to the center of the couch, and Candlehead sat on his lap. Joe seemed to be cool with it "uh, really dude? You're letting some girl sit on your lap, just like that?" asked Minty.

"hey, she's pretty close to me so she's allowed. Plus, she already did this once, the night she stayed at my place" said Joe "well, as long as it doesn't disturb your video gaming, i'll be fine" said Swizzle who walked to the same couch as Joe, with Minty sitting by his side "i don't want to fight you when you're not at full strength"

Then the two grabbed their controllers and chose their characters. Few moments later, the battle started. The Swizz kept trying to hit Joe's character, but it was blocked or dodged. **(A/N: fight night is a street fighter like game so when i said dodge, i meant moving backwards)** after a little while, it was finally time for Joe to strike "my turn" he said

Then Swizzle's character was hit with several random combos, and he didn't evenhave a chance to fight back. "holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap" said Swizzle, until finally Joe finished him with a single blow. "player 2 wins! Perfect!" said the game "alright, you've got round one, but now, it's round two" said Swizzle. Then round two started.

Joe landed a few hits on Swizzle's character, but then Swizzle used a special move to him, and damaged Joe. It did a LOT of damage and he was stunned "damnit! I got stunned!" said Joe "dude, he's stunned!" said Gloyd "finish him off!" said Minty. Then Swizzle hit Joe a couple of times and knocked him out. "player 1 wins!" said the game, then they the racers cheered except for Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, and Adorabeezle.

"don't worry. You've got one last round to turn the tides around" said Rancis "come on! You can do this" said Candlehead. Then the final round started. Swizzle used a move repeatedly on Joe and didn't gave him a single opportunity to fight back "dude, come on! Your using the same move!" complained Joe.

Then after a few hits, Joe finally blocked his hit "that's it, i'm putting my game face on" he said. Then he started pressing the buttons quickly and his character kept on hitting Swizzle's with various, quick, and unstoppable combos "holy crap!" he yelled "come on! Fight back!" said Minty "i can't! He keeps on hitting me with stunning combos!" replied Swizzle.

Then he was down "elimitae him" said the game. Then Joe pressed his ultimate combo "up! Down! left! Left! Right! Right! Down! up! One! Two! Three! Four! start!" then the character attacked low, making a line on the ground, then he attacked repeatedly, forming a star shape in the air. Then it made an eagle shape.

Then an eagle showed up from the ground and finished off Swizzle. "ultimate combo! Player 2 wins!" said the game the others dropped their jaw, and when Swizzle turned to Joe, Joe said "haters gonna hate!" then the racers cheered, except for Minty "whatever man, it doesn't mean anything" said Swizzle.

"uh, it kinda proves that i'm more badass than you" said Joe as he walked to the window "uh, no, i thought i'm the badass of sugar rush" said Swizzle "no, i'm the badass. You're the scumbag" said Joe "ooooooooh" said the girls "uh, kids, now wouldn't be a good time to argue" said Felix "not now, Felix. You know, the last person to call me scumbag ends up getting his balls kicked" said Swizzle, then Rancis covered his groin "oh really? S-C-U-M-B-A-G, scumbag" said Joe as he walked to the couch, sat down and put his feet up.

"i watched too many jackie chan movies to know where this is going" whispered Ralph to Vanellope and Felix "hahaha, i can kick your ass without leaving this couch" said Swizzle "show me" said Joe, then Gloyd tried to stop the conflict

"now, now, guys. As much as i want to see an awesome jackie chan moment in real life, i don't want-" he was cut off, by Joe blocking one of Swizzle's punches "and here we go" he said. Then Swizzle tried another punch, but was blocked again. Then Swizzle tried a kick, but it was blocked. Finally the two rolled up and got their feet on the couch and got on a stance.

"there goes the furniture" said Crumbelina then the two repeatedly hit and blocked each other. "wow, can't wait to see that new jackie chan movie" said Adorabeezle, then Joe managed to slightly knocked Swizzle off the couch "hah!" he yelled "aa,still touching" said Swizzle who was refering to his feet in which his heels was hanging on the couch.

Then he got back up and tried to kick Joe, but he doged the kick, and the battle turn back into a stalemate. But Joe managed to land a hit on Swizzle, and repeatedly hit him, and he felt dizzy. Then Joe finished him off with a street fighter classic "HADOKEN!" then Swizzle was knocked off the couch. "Swizz!" yelled Minty as she ran to him.

"ugh, i'm fine, babe" said Swizzle "hmph, alright Joe, you win. But it still doesn't prove that your the badass" "oh, if that won't, then this will" said Joe as he walked off the couch and to wall behind. Then he knoc ked three time, and a microphone popped out from the wall "password please" then Joe said "maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" "password accepted" then a keyboard popped out. It's got three type of letters: alphabet, number, and roman numbers.

"okay, i reconize the keyboard from that new jackie chan movie, but the passcode sounded familiar i just can't out my tongue on it..." said Jubileena "Adventure Time, first used in 'it came from the nightosphere', it was the spell used to open up the portal to the nightosphere" said Joe. After he typed in the code, he placed his hand in a button in the middle of the keyboard and said "my friends, behold"

When he pressed the button, a shelf popped out from the wall, the couch and coffee table went down, and was replaced with a box full of weapons, and a rack of weapons shoed from the ceiling. "wow" said everyone in the room. "oh, snap! You've got a lot of weapons in here!" said Gloyd as he placed his hands in the box first, and pulled out a weapon "the sword from the adventure time logo"

Then he pulled out another weapon "the tomahawk from assassin's creed 3" then he pulled out another weapon "and the blunderbuss from looper! Sweet!" "dude, there's more" said Joe showing them the rack "there's also the asssault rifle from halo" then he pulled out another weapon "the lawgiver gun from dredd" then he pulled out another weapon "and also the portal gun. I added a few modifications myself, so it doesn't work like the way it would in the game"

"well, how will it work?" asked Snowanna "like this" said Joe as he shot a portal under him, and he went the portal closes, another one poped out from behind the others "ta da!" he said as he showed up. "wow, that's definitely not how it works in the game" said Ralph "hehe, sometimes you just gotta improvise. But sometimes, old is better than new" said Joe.

2 hours later...

After waiting for 2 hours with no response from the enemy, the racers looked for a way to entertain themselves. Ralph and Rancis had a rock paper scissors contest, and so far Rancis is winning. The rest of the core four and Taffyta looked through more weapons, except for Vanellope, who was watching Ralph and Rancis. Swizzle played fight night solo.

Meanwhile Snowanna was too busy making snowcones for the others. And the rest of the girls just spent their time gossiping about boys (typical) while Gloyd was looking through the arcade's main computer through his laptop, and figured out a new game was gonna get plugged in "wow, looks like an arcade version of Dissidia Final Fantasy is gonna get plugged in" he said.

"which one, the original or prequel?" asked Snowanna "don't know. But i hope it's the original. I think it's better than the prequel" said Gloyd "yeah, well that's your opinion. Ask the others about this" said Swizzle "uh, who exactly?" said Gloyd, hearing this, Swizzle didn't respond at all. He just continued playing (awkward)

Meanwhile, the five girls continued their gossip "so, how's things going between you and Swizzle?" said Adorabeezle "oh, things are going great. There's just one problem, sometimes i feel like i'm the boy in this relationship. He's just too submissive" said Minty "well, that's just boys, Minty. You'll get used to it" said Jubileena.

"and what about you? How's things going between you and Joe?" "uh, what? No! We're not dating, we're just friends" said Candlehead "yeah, sure, good friends" said Crumbelina "you two are more like a newly wedded couple, you know that?" "oh, stop" said Candlehead "aw, come on, Candlehead. You two look so cute together" said Jubileena.

"well, what about you? You're like the guardian of love in Sugar Rush. Surely you must have a crush on someone" said Candlehead "yeah! Who do you have a crush on, Jubi?" asked Adorabeezle "gah, uh...uh...uh..." said Jubileena, as she tried to keep the secret in, but..."okay, fine! It's paperboy, alright!"

"really? You like paperboy?" asked Minty "what? He's cute, alright!?" said Jubileena "now it's you two's turn. First, Crumbs. Who do you have a crush on?" "uh...well, actually, i think Tails is cute and smart. so, yeah" said Crumbelina "oh my god! You like Tails?" said Adorabeezle "aw, so sweet" said Candlehead "oh, shut up" said Crumbelina.

"and what about you? Who's your crush, Beezle?" "hmm, i guess, no one" said Adorabeezle "all the boy in the characters in the arcade aren't actually that cute to me" "then i suggest looking at the character list of Dissidia Final Fantasy. Who knows? Maybe you'll finally find someone your type" said Gloyd showing her his laptop "just don't go stupid and get all fangirl-y and all that crap"

"hey, speaking of stupid, where's Joe?" asked Minty "he's outside 'training his skills'" said Rancis. Then the five girls, along with Gloyd, peeped through the window. They saw Joe, who was doing a couple of moves. '_wow, he sure looks dreamy doing that_' thought Candlehead as she gazed at him. Then an image came to her head.

_ She was sitting on a hill with Joe. The sun was setting, he held her hand, it was amazing. Then the two turned to each other. "hey, Candlehead" said Joe "yeah?" said Candlehead, then Joe slid his hand to her cheek and said "i love you" "i love you, too" she replied. Then Joe slowly pulled her closer, and the two closed their eyes._

Unfortunately for Candlehead, just as things were escalate in Candlehead's little daydream, Crumbelina rocked her back and forth "CH? CH? Wake up!" she said "huh, what?" "you gotta see this" said Gloyd. As she peeked out the window, she saw Joe, charging up an attack. He leaned back, his left arm was over his left leg, and his right was on his hip.

As he focused his energy, his hand glowed blue. Then he pushed forward and released a powerful punch. But the blue glow turned to an energ y explosion. "agh! Fudge!" he yelled. Turns out the technique failed. "guys, i think that technique was a bust" said Gloyd "you should go check on him, Candlehead. He looks hurt"

"huh? What? No!" said Candlehead "that's kind of mean, CH" said Jubileena "ugh, fine" said Candlehead blushing, then she left. "they'll make a cute couple, you know that?" said Crumbelina "yeah well, if this keeps up, they're gonna be actual couple" said Minty "i hope it's soon. I just wanna see those cuties cuddling and making out. Get what i'm saying, Beezle?" said Jubileena.

But Adorabeezle wasn't there, she was in the couch instead, staring at Gloyd's laptop. "uh, Beezy?" said Jubileena. When they all walked up to her they could see a special look. She was blushing at the boy in Gloyd's laptop. "huh, you like Onion Knight?" said Gloyd "what? NO!" said Adorabeezle as she closed Gloyd's laptop.

Meanwhile, Candlehead walked to Joe and said "you alright?" "yeah, i'm fine" said Joe "what technique was that?" asked Candlehead "it was called the 'thunderbolt' and i was suppose to shoot lightning out of my fist" said Joe "i still need to perfect it though. Not sure when i'll get it" then there was nothing but awkward silence.

Then Joe started talking "uh, Candlehead?" as he put his hands in his pockets "yeah?" replied Candlehead "i was wondering, that uh...after all this is over, uh..." said Joe "yeah?" replied Candlehead, then she thought '_oh my god, here it comes!_' then Joe continued "will you-" but he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing "guh, i better get that" then Joe picked up his phone.

'_so close!_' thought the two "yello?" said Joe "bald eagle? It's redhead. I'm with the Sonic the Hedgehog team and the Street Fighter team in Pac-Man. It's under attack the same thing that attacked the previous three games. Might wanna check it out, and bring a partner" said Knuckles "yeah, i'm kinda busy right now, so, yeah" said Joe

"well i suggest changing your mind, the Omega Gang was mentioned in the mission brief" said Knuckles "hmm, alright then" said Joe, then he hung up "that was Knuckles. He said Pac-Man is under attack. The Omega Gang is involved. Must be where the fourth core is. I'm gonna go there, but he said i need a partner, so...wanna come with me?"

"tee hee, sure" said Candlehead as she pulled out her big candle "and we might not wanna let the others know, they might get the wrong idea like last time" said Joe "alright, alright" said Candlehead, then the two got on their karts and drove off from Sugar Rush to Pac-Man.

To be continued...

* * *

**like we said, no action.**

**Joe: but don't worry, the next chapter WILL have action, there's even some action in the name: "The Battle of Pac-Man"**

**dude, spoiler alert!  
**

**Joe: whoops, sorry.**

**but, yeah. that's gonna be the name of chapter 10 "The Battle of Pac-Man"**

**Joe: alright, now tell me, why's your screen name eliteninja**

**oh, um...i'll tell you guys in the next chapter. there's too much words in this one.**

**Joe: hmm, alright**

**alright then, see you next time in "The Battle of Pac-Man"**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey yo! it is i eliteninja with my two good friends here, Joe and Candlehead**

**Joe: hey!**

**Candlehead: hello there**

**and remember on chapter 8 when i said there was only gonna be 2 chapters left, well i kinda lied. there's still about one more chapter left so...**

**Joe: now dude answer my question. why's your name eliteninja?**

**oh well, it's because it was based on my first fic: Elite Youth Ninja Force**

**Candlehead: i'm gonna guess some part of it is based on TMNT**

**yup. but it got a bit out of mind, so i deleted it. i miss the OCs i made for that story. in fact i'm gonna bring them back in a new crossover fic. i'm gonna bring all my old OCs back!  
**

**Joe: really?**

**yup. well, that's enough of that. enjoy the first part of...**

**all: The Battle of Pac-Man!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Battle of Pac-Man (part 1)

Meanwhile, inside Joe's house, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, Calhoun, and Taffyta was watching Swizzle and Rancis on a 1-on-1 'Fight Night' battle. While Snowanna was giving out grape, lemon, and cherry snowcones, since those three flavors were like the color of her hair, and Gloyd and Adorabeezle was having an argument on whether Adorabeezle likes Onion Knight from Dissidia Final Fantasy or not (**A/N: okay...that last one sounded better in my head**)

"come on, come on, come on!" said Rancis, who was still trying to land a hit on Swizzle, but he kept blocking him, then Snowanna comes in and offered them snowcones "snowcones, anyone?" then Swizzle paused the game and they all took one snowcone each. Then Snowanna moved to Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Minty, and Crumbelina.

"guys, you want snowcones?" she said "huh, oh, thanks!" said Crumbelina, then they all took one snowcone each, and Snowanna did too as well "so, what are we talking about here?" she asked "oh, we were just talking about how Beezy here LIKES Onion Knight" said Jubileena "you mean the character from that game that's gonna get plugged in?" said Snowanna

"lemme look at his picture" then Gloyd showed her his laptop, after a brief look at the character, Snowanna said "huh, he's kinda cute. No wonder you like him" "agh! I don't like him!" said Adorabeezle "oh, come one. Don't deny your feelings, girl" said Minty "yeah, you totally like him!" said Crumbelina "yeah, well, maybe i kinda, sorta like him" said Adorabeezle blushing.

"awwwww" said the other five girls "you two are gona make a great couple, you know that?" said Gloyd "yeah, whatever" said Adorabeezle as she crossed her arms and pouted. Then she looked out the window and said "hey, where's Joe and Candlehead?" then everyone's attention turned to the window. Then they all went out to see what happened.

"they were here just a moment ago" said Vanellope "where do you think they went?" said Rancis "hmm...huh?" said Ralph who picked up the note that he stumbled upon. He opened and read the note. "what's it saying, brother?" asked Felix, then Ralph began reading out loud "he wrote, and i quote:

_Dear friends,_

_ Candlehead and i went to Pac-Man. Turns out it's under attack by Cy-bugs and viruses like the other three games. Knuckels told me that and that i have to come with a partner, so i picked Candlehead. If you come looking for us, send Vanellope, Rancis, Gloyd, and Taffyta, and Ralph too just in case. The others stay behind in GCS and wait for our command. Try not to send too much racers in, or we might lose some. Sorry for the late warning._

_ Peace,_

_ Joe."_

"oh...wel we better get there before they do anything stupid" said Taffyta "relax, Taff. What's the worse that can happen?" said Vanellope as they all drove off to Pac-Man.

Meanwhile, Joe and Candlehead are on the traing towards Pac-Man. "alright, Candlehead, this is it. You got your candle?" said Joe "i got it" said Candlehead as they got off the train "wait, what about you? What weapon did you bring?" "well, my power band is one thing" said Joe "but..." then he showed Candlehead a couple of hidden blades from Assassin's Creed (**A/N: second game, not the first. If it was from the first game, he'd have to cut off his ring finger**)

"huh? You're using a couple of retractable knives to fight a lot off Cy-bugs? How effective" said Candlehead "yeah, sarcasm isn't gonna make me like you more, Candlehead" said Joe "wait, what?" said Candlehead "nothing" said Joe "just, chill. I mean how bad can it be?" then as they entered the game, they couldn't believe what they just saw "holy crap" said the two.

There was Cy-bugs and viruses everywhere. And space marines were there to face them, alongside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Zangief, and . "took you long enough" said Sonic "Candlehead's your partner?" asked Tails "yup, and there's something i need to tell you, yellow chopper" said Joe as he walked up to Tails.

But just as he was about to tell him, he was stopped by a familiar voice "don't even think about it, Joe!" he turend to see all the main racers, along with Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. "what the hell!? How did you got here so fast!?" said Joe "we used your portal gun to get here with out even having to go through GCS" said Gloyd.

Hearing this, Joe punched his arm and said "after we get back from here, we're gonna have a little have a little talk about properties" "okay, okay" said Gloyd "P.S. would this be a bad time to say that i used your Force Glove to make a couple of candy weapons?" "candy weapons?" asked Joe, then Gloyd pulled out a Candy Corn Shotgun.

The others pulled out their weapons as well. Strawberry gas bomb blaster, cherry morning star, popsicle bat, oreo shield, unicorn pop bat, mentos blaster, snowcone mace, and chocolate sword. "wow, you made all that?" asked Candlehead "sure, with a little help from the handyman over here" said Gloyd pointing at Felix.

"nice" said Joe, then a Cy-bug flew down on them. Calhoun was just about to pull out her rifle, but Joe blasted it. "less talking, more fighting" he said as he pulled out a jawbreaker and threw it to the ground. Then it transformed into the Candy Meteor. Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun were surprised. "what? Didn't you know that all karts can be portable in the form of the candy they were based on?" he said. Then they all drove off.

But before the engine started "do you know where is the main programming chamber is?" asked Calhoun, then Joe, with an awkward look on his face, got off his kart, and touched the ground. Then he focused his energy and everything was navy blue and white, well at least to Joe's eyes. The others are seeing things normally.

"i found the entrance to the chamber" said Joe "i'm syncronizing right now" then after a few moments later he is syncronized with the chamber "syncronization complete, follow me" then Joe drove off and the others quickly followed him. When they were halfway, Ralph asked "where's the entrance to the chamber, kid?" "center of the maze. Just get there unharmed and there won't be anything to worry about" said Joe.

"guys! Incoming ambush!" said Jubileena pointing at Cy-bug riding viruses flying towards them "split up!" said Calhoun, then they all split up. Joe, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, and Gloyd went right while the others went left. "well, at least i got stuck with more boys than girls" said Gloyd "dude, that's kind of insulting" said Vanellope.

Meanwhile on the other side "huh? I got stuck with more girls than boys when i need it the least...why doesn't this happen when i need to be with girls the most?" said Swizzle, then Minty got close to him and pucnedh him in th earm "ow!" he yelled. "you sugar filled sissies better focus or else you'll get killed!" said Calhoun "alright, alright" said Minty.

Meanwhile with Joe's team, they were all dodging and firing attacks (or slashing or punching for two other people, wait make that three) "gah, these nastards keep coming at us!" said Ralph "we need a fusion kart on our side!" said Taffyta "Rancis, if you're ever gonna do anything other than look at mirrors, comb your hair, race, eat candy, and make out with Vanellope, now would be a good time" said Joe.

"that's extremly insulting, man" said Rancis "just fuse" said Joe, then Gloyd threw a fusion item box to the space between the two, and the two fist bumped the box. And the two fused. The result was the Candy Meteor covered in peanut butter, with the wing and wheels of the Kit Kart. Joe was in front and Rancis was behind.

"sweet!" said Rancis "wow, what're you gonna call it?" asked Vanellope "let's call it, the Kit Meteor!" said Rancis. After exchanging looks with the others, Joe said "bad name. But it's the best we got" "again, that was extremly insulting" said Rancis "you kids better stop arguing and LOOK FRONT!" said Ralph as he pointed at the viruses ahead of them.

"you got it. Rancis, step on it!" said Joe, then the two sped up. "deploy weapon!" said Joe as he handed Rancis a candy corn shooter item box and pulled out another one. Then four shooters popped out. Two in the front, and two in the back. Then, they shot at the incoming viruses. There was only enough ammo to take out half of them.

"gah! That wasn't enough!" said Gloyd "what should we do?" said Candlehead "i have an idea, but it's pretty stupid" said Joe as he pulled out a sticky slick item box. Then he used it on his own kart and drove to the wall "uh, dude!" said Rancis "just roll with it, bro! You guys follow us!" said Joe. After a little thinking, the others got behind their kart. Joe and Rancis drove to the wall.

But to everyone's surprise, the two were driving ON the wall. "what the..." said Taffyta "wow, that was stupid, but totally awesome" said Ralph "thank you. Now ride behind us if you want to live!" said Joe, then they all drove behind Joe and Rancis, with Ralph putting an effort hanging on to Vanellope's candy kart.

After a few minutes of driving they got past the viruses and the moment they touch the ground, Joe and Rancis unfused. But the viruses were still following them "guys, look behind!" said Gloyd "there's too many!" said Candlehead. But then, the wal bursted and Ryu and Ken beat up the Cy-bugs and viruses.

"just leave it to us! Save the core!" said Ken "thanks guys!" said Taffyta "go forth, Ralph and Joe! And bring honor to the guild!" said Ryu.

Few minutes later, they arrived in the ghost room. They were hiding behind the right side wall of the entrance, because there were two guards guarding the entrance. And the otehr team hid behind the left side wall of the entrance. "what are we gonna do?" said Crumbelina "Jubi, roll me a cherry bomb" said Joe, then Jubileena rolled a cherry bomb his way.

Then Candlehead lit the bomb and Joe rolled it to the viruses. One of the viruses stopped the bomb with his foot "what the-" he was cut off when the bmb exploded and smoke was all over the room. When the smoke cleared, nothing happened. But turns out, Joe used the smoke to sneak behind them.

He then carefully approached the viruses and stabbed their chests with his hidden blades. After a few seconds, the blades retracted and the viruses fell on their knees and lay down on their stomaches. "wow, that was very badass" said Gloyd "thank you" said Joe. Then he opened a secret door on the ground.

Under the door, they see the chamber, and the omega gang with the presence of the core. "we're too late" said Calhoun "great. What are we gonna do?" said Felix "simple, felix" said Joe "we do this...assassin style" then he jumped to a code box. The others poorly followed them, except for Ralph, Candlehead, Vanellope, Fellix, and Calhoun, who skillfully jumped from one code box to another..

Halfway through, Joe, Ralph, and Candlehead noticed a knocked out Clyde surrounded by the omega gang "oh no, Clyde" said Joe and Ralph. Then they continued jumping down. after a few moments, they managed to get to the ground. But all the racers, except for Vanellope, Candlehead, and Joe, either faceplanted or landed on their backs.

Then they all quietly approached the omega gang with their weapons (**A/N: fists for Ralph and Vanellope**) but as they were about to attack, the omegas turned around with their hands as weapons pointed at the characters, and the same could be said for the characters. Then everyone paused their movement.

"well, a mexican standoff..." said Joe "classic showdown" said the omega leader "you think we're alone, huh? You think you outnumber us? Well, on the contrary. Viruses!" then about 25 viruses struck down on them. "oh uh, we're outnumbered" said Jubileena "everyone hold your ground!" said Joe "hmph, foolish. But brave. It is time to meet your fate. Viruses, attack!" then the viruses struck forward.

To be continued...

* * *

** and so they find themselves outnumbered by the enemy. but will they be overpowered? find out in part 2. and i wanna say thanks to Smokescreen2814 for giving me the idea of that transformers reference.**

**Joe: you guys should read his stories. he's pretty good!**

**Candlehead: and, bro, i heard you're making some other fics than your future crossover**

**well, yeah. i'm gonna started on a one-shot songfic and the main character's Rancis**

**Rancis: well in that case, i better warm up my vocal chords.**

**Candlehead: Rancis, how did you get here?**

**and you might wanna start looking for a white hoodie. i'm making you an assassin in one of my future fics.**

**Rancis: ...wut?**

**well, that's all for now. please review! and thanks for reading!**

**Rancis: but i don't wanna-**

**Peace to all my people!**

**Rancis: oh come on! you didn't let me finish!  
**

**Candlehead and Joe: *drags Rancis out* let's go**

**Rancis: but i don't wanna die!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey yo! wassup? this is Sea Eagle with the second part of 'The Battle of Pac-Man'**

**Joe: and, spoiler alert, this is the final chapter before the epilogue.**

**don't worry, part 2 will be posted, as soon as i post a couple of trailers for my new crossover fic.**

**Candlehead: and if you want to see Rancis sing, you're in luck!  
**

**that's right, i'm in progress of my one-shot songfic about Rancis. say, how's the boy, anyway?**

**Joe: after we drag him back home, he was rocking in the corner of his bedroom.**

**then tell him, if he agrees, he'll be a ladies' man more badass than Swizz.**

**Swizzle: hey, if there's anyone who is the ladies' man of Sugar Rush, it's me.**

**Candlehead: uh, Swizz, why are you here?**

**Swizzle: i could be here if i want to**

**yeah, well not if _I_ don't *kicks Swizzle out***

**Swizzle: WAAAAAAGH!**

**Joe: it's good!**

**alright, that's enough of that. enjoy, guys.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Battle of Pac-Man (part 2)

The viruses charged at the characters "everyone hold your position. We can do this!" said Joe. As the viruses got closer, the characters held their weapons tightly. The viruses got very close, and the closer they get, the more jittery our characters get. "Joe, i'm scared" said Candlehead "you don't have to be scared. I'll make sure you don't get hurt at all" said Joe "we're all here to help you out, right guys?" but there was no response.

When Joe looked back, the others weren't there, but they were scattered all over the chamber. Joe facepalmed and said "ugh, why do i have to fight alongside a bunch of sissies" "uh, Joe?" said Candlehead, when Joe turned around, the viruses were chasing the other characters. "huh? Can't believe chickening out would actually help our asses" said Joe "you go help Clyde, i'll get the core" then the two ran towards the omega gang.

"no, no, no! Everyone protect the core!" said the omega leader. Then all of a sudden, Candlehead zipped past them "tee hee, see ya later!" she said "aaaagh! Get that brat!" said the omega leader, then 4 omegas flew towards her. But..."yo, douche!" when the omega leader turned around, Joe jumped at him and bounced off his head.

"aaagh! And someone deal with that piece of crap!" he yelled, then the other 4 omegas chased him. "hehehehe! You come at me bros!" said Joe, unfortunately for him, he dropped a fuser item box. The omegas grabbed it and fused into an omega that is four times bigger than a normal omega "...fudge" said Joe.

"hey no fair! How come you get one and i get four!?" said Candlehead "because mine's four times the size" said Joe, as he avoided an attack and ran towards the core like hell. Meanwhile Candlehead stood in front of a knocked out Clyde, trembling in fear "ngh, back off!" she said "hehe, well, well, well. What do we have here?" said one of the omegas.

"what should we do with her?" then another omega walked up and said "maybe, we can cut off her head, and present it to our master" then another omega walked up and said "or maybe, we can make a cut on her stomach, and suck up all her blood like juice" as he pointed a blade hand at her stomach.

Then another one walked up and said "or maybe...we can have a little fun with her" as he pointed a blade hand at her uh...womanhood? nah, to formal...you know what, i'm gonna stick with pussy. "*gulp* please, don't" said Candlehead "which one?" said one of the omegas "all t-t-t-three?" said Candlehead.

"and which one that you think is the worst?" said one of the omegas "the third one, the rape one" said Candlehead "i really don't wanna die, but i really really really don't wanna get pregnant by getting raped" "oh really? Rape it is!" said one of the omegas as they all began to approach her. "Joe, please help!" said Candlehead.

"i'm coming!" said Joe as he ran back towards Candlehead. As he got close, the omegas knocked him off. And he wasn't able to get up "Joe!" said Candlehead "i'll be fine" said Joe "heheheh, looks like your boyfriend just got in a bit of a problem" said one of the omegas "and pretty soon, he'll have two"

Candlehead then became as furious as hell, the fire on her head grew very bright. "you leave him alone!" she yelled as she used her big candle and roasted the omegas. when she stopped, the 4 omegas were all black "wow, note to self, never try to rape the candleheaded girl" said one of them, then all four fell on their backs.

"and he's not my boyfriend!" she yelled, but then her tone got smaller and she whispered "well, not yet" then Joe came flying towards her and knocked her down. Joe tried to get up, but then he saw himself and Candlehead in a rather awkward position. He was laying down on top of her. When she opened her eyes, and saw what is happening, the two blushed.

After a few seconds, the two got back up on their feet "so...that happened" said Candlehead "let's never talk about this again" said Joe "agreed" replied Candlehead. Then the giant omega approached them and said "say goodbye, punks" as he held his fist back. Joe and Candlehead closed their eyes so they won't see a thing.

But instead of feeling a punch, they heard a couple of slashing noises. When they opened their eyes, they see the four omegas unfused, and Clyde who sliced the viruses with a tentacle growing out from his body "he's got a tentacle?" said Candlehead "well, duh, everyone knows that" said Joe "well, duh, i didn't know that" said Candlehead "there's a lot things you don't know about me, kid" said Clyde.

Then a scream was heard from the other side of the chamber. Minty, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, and Crumbelina was cornered by viruses "someone help!" yelled the four girls "you two get the core, i'll help them out" said Clyde as he zoomed towards the girls. Then the two ran towards the core. But then they were stopped by the omega leader "not so fast!" he said

"if you want the core, you'll have to go through me" as he turned his hand into a blade "so be it" said Joe as he shot two energy balls at him. He dodged them both, but was hit Candlehead's big candle. Seeing that he is stunned Joe slipped through and kicked his back. As he was in mid-air, Joe shot six energy balls at him.

They all hit the omega leader, then he and Candlehead did a barrage attack on him while he as still in the air. They were both here and there and everywhere! You could barely even see who's doing what! Then the two flew up, Candlehead was on the left, and Joe on the right. Then the two yelled "EX-FIRE LIGHTNING ATTACK!"

Then Candlehead shot a long and big flame at the omega leader while Joe used a white shock from his right hand. The two attacks hit and an explosion happened. The omega leader fell in the middle of the smoke. "*cough* what the..." he said, then he could see Joe and Candlehead approaching him from the smoke.

"well, well, well" said Joe "looks like i was right when i said the victory you got in house of the dead will be the last you ever get from me. Candlehead, be a good girl and get the core for me, please?" "sure thing" said Candlehead as she skipped happily to the core it was just as small as the others, but it's color was yellow. "huh? Yellow ball? Heehee, kinda like Pac-Man himself" she said as she reached for it.

"that's the last of them" said Ralph refering to the killed viruses (except for the omegas, they can't be killed that easily) then they all walked to Joe, including Candlehead, with the yellow core in her hands. Then Joe pointed his right hidden blade at the omega and said "alright, main omega, tell me, who is your master?"

"hmph, alright. I'll show you my master. Suit yourself" said the omega leader "huh, wha-" said Joe, he was cut off when the omega leader touched his forehead, and a white glow happened. Then Joe fell backwards unconcious.

* * *

In Joe's head, he got back up on his feet "huh, what the...where am i?" he was in a dark cave like place. There was a red glow around the place "what the hell is this place?" said Joe, then a voice was heard from behind him "my sanctuary" when Joe turned around, he saw a silhouette sitting on his throne.

Then silhouetted figure got off his throne and walked up to Joe. As he got closer, a little bit of him was revealed. When he was fully out of the shadows, Joe gasped and said "oh no, this can't be! It's impossible! It was you!" "yes, Joe. Welcome to your worst nightmare" said the figure "have fun, mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha!"

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled Joe as he got up "guys, he's alive" said Ralph "what the? Where am i?" said Joe "you're in Game central Station" said Clyde "the omega touched your forehead, there was a white glow, then suddenly, you were knocked out" "and he teleported out before he could really tell us who his leader is" said Rancis.

"no need. I knew who's their leader" said Joe "say, Gloyd, did you bring my Golden Snitch?" "actually it was waiting for us at the gate" said Gloyd pointing at a flying Golden Snitch. "Golden Snitch, record message" said Joe "urgent, regarding the attack of the four games, please come to Vanellope's castle in Sugar Rush at 10 pm. Don't be late"

"it can record messages?" asked Felix "i upgraded it a bit" said Joe "alright, send that message to the nicelanders in Fix-it Felix jr., the space marines from Hero's Duty, and the rest of the fighter's guild" then the golden snitch flew off. "Vanellope, tell sour bill to prepare the castle" Vanellope counfusingly nodded as they head for Sugar Rush.

* * *

**and so, the enemy is revealed...to our heroes. he will be fully revealed in the epilogue.**

***metal clash***

**what was that?**

**Joe: oh, that was Rancis making his new tomahawk**

**huh? he agreed?**

**Candlehead: yup, we told him exactly what you said.**

**Joe: *whispers* plus i told him Vanellope would like him more.**

**hahahahahahaha! oh man, you actually told him that?**

**Joe: yup**

**hehehe, alright, alright, that's enough for one day-**

**Swizzle: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

***kicks Swizzle out (again)* GET OUT!**

**Swizzle: WAAAAAAAGH!**

**well, that's it for now. please review. 1...2...3...**

**all three: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	12. Epilogue

**yo wassup? this Sea Eagle with the epilogue for Big 12: Core of the Games**

**Joe: but don't worry, you might still wanna stick around, cuz' Eagle here is posting bloopers!  
**

**you heard right, i'm posting bloopers. plus, keep an eye out on these categories:**

**Brave, Wreck-it Ralph, Rise of the Guardians, Hotel Transylvania, Pokemon, Regular Show, Adventure time, El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and X-Overs.**

**cuz' i'm posting trailers for a new crossover fic!**

**Candlehead: and just so you know, it'll be two trailers for the X-Overs category.**

**yup, the first one won't include any scenes from my story. you'll see why i want to post two trailers for X-Overs.**

**Joe: speaking of new fics, what about your new Sugar Rush Assassin fic?**

**i haven't post that one yet.**

**Candlehead: and i heard that you mistook the future story reference by Smokescreen2814.**

**WHAT!? i didn't know there was a league of assassins in batman arkham city!  
**

**Joe: mmhmm, of course you don't**

**let's just get on to the epilogue.**

* * *

Epilogue

Time: 10:00 pm

Location: Vanellope's castle

Cores obtained: 4

Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, the Sugar Rush racers, the Space Marines, and the members of the fighters' guild. Joe was right in front of the throne, in which Vanellope was sitting on it. "when are we gonna start?" said Vanellope "i dunno" said Joe "we're still waiting for the nicelanders, so be patient, fart feathers" said Ralph.

Meanwhile, in the upper level of the castle, Minty, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena was walking around to have a good look inside. "damn, Vanellope sure is a fan of pink" said Minty "are you kidding me? There's so much pink in thisd castle, my eyes are starting to see pink everywhere" said Candlehead.

Suddenly, Jubileena stopped all their steps "uh, i think we should turn around" she said "why?" asked Adorabeezle, then Jubi pointed to in front of them, and they all saw Tails and Crumbelina making out. "yeah, i think you're right" said Candlehead as they all turned around to the stairs. "i knew they would make a cute couple" said Jubileena "like you and paperboy?" said Adorabeezle.

"aww..." said the other two "or you and Onion Knight" said Jubileena "tch, whatever" said Adorabeezle, then as they passed Vanellope's bedroom, they saw Clyde looking through Vanellope's stuff "Clyde?" asked Candlehead "oh, hello girls" said Clyde as he walked out of Vanellope's bedroom. "what're you doing in there?" asked Jubileena "well, i heard some loud noises from inside of her bedroom" said Clyde.

"but to my surprise, when i break in, there was nothing but a wet bed and this small candy corn" as he showed the girls the candy corn "uh...i think i know who was in there" said Minty "and i think you interrupted THEM at a bad time" said Adorabeezle. Meanwhile, back in Vanellope's bedroom, Gloyd and Taffyta was hiding under the sheet of Vanellope's bed.

The two giggled as Taffyta pulled out a water bottle, adn Gloyd pulled out a small piece of candy corn "man, i can't believe he didn't think we did the stuff" said Gloyd "yeah, but imagine if he did" said Taffyta "oh man! It would be epic!" said Gloyd "tee hee, yeah" said Taffyta "but...i was also imagining if we could do it for real" as she stroked his chin.

His smile instantly turnd into a straight face "gah, uh...i dunno" said Gloyd "oh, come on" said Taffyta as her hand slowly slid down to Gloyd's pants "we're all alone, there's no one who can bother us" then she kissed him passionately to convince him. After a few seconds the two broke apart, and Gloyd said "hmm, alright, anything for my Laffy Taffy" said Gloyd, then he kissed her as his hand moved from her thighs, to her skirt. She moaned during the kiss as Gloyd's hand moved across her thighs.

But before they could even strip each other, loud voices from familiar people was heard from downstairs. The two broke apart and Gloyd said "wow, i think we better postpone the moment, and go check what's going on down there" "yeah, i think we should" said Taffyta. When the two walked out of the bedroom, they ran into Tails and Crumbelina, but they saw the two holding hands.

"huh, you two a new couple or something?" asked Gloyd "what? No!" said the two "oh really? But why did i saw you two all kissing when Gloyd and i walked into Vanellope's room?" said Taffyta "okay, fine! We just hooked up! Don't tell anyone, okay!" said the two, then they all continued walking to the stairs.

When the four got down, they saw Minty, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Clyde at the bottom of the stairs "what? Is he like my replacement or something?" said Crumbelina refering to Clyde "oh chill, he'll never be able to replace you" said Jubileena "what's going on?" asked Taffyta, meanwhile in the middle of the castle, the rest of the Sugar Rush Racers, except for Vanellope and Joe, and the space marines were arguing about something.

"can't believe all this started because Kohut called the Sugar Rush racers 'sugar filled sissies'" said Joe "what!? We are not sissies! Let's go, guys!" said Taffyta as the racers walked to the crowd, except for Candlehead, who walked to Joe "you might wanna do something about this, Joe" said Candlehead" oh i will" said Joe as he walked in to stop the riot.

"hey, hey, hey! Calm down, calm down!" "oh i'm not gonna listen to a complete sissy" said Kohut, then the crowed said "oooooooooo" "BURN!" said Gloyd, then Joe turned to him and said "i'm sorry, what was that?" as his hand began creating lightning sparks "you're a complete sissy" said Kohut "oh really? Well this sissy is gonna make you crap bricks, and shove them back up your ass!" said Joe

"well, i'm gonna slam your face, so deep underground, no matter if you scream as loud as hell, no one can here you" said Kohut, Joe simply replied with a punch to his face "you know, i suggest you turn back now" he said "oh no, not after that, punk" said Kohut "set 'em up" then the two got in a stance, prepared to fight.

"oh man! This is getting good!" said Tails "Clyde, do something!" said Candlehead, then Clyde extended a tentacle from his body and whipped it to between the two. "what the?" they said, then Clyde retracted his tentacle and said "you know, even though the word 'fighters' is in the name of my guild, that does not mean that it's members can fight anyone as they please"

"you remember the first rule of the guild, Joe?" "ugh, i know, i know, to do no harm to those who are innocent" said Joe "seriously, grand master Clyde, you don't have to-" "whoa, whoa, wait a minute" said Rancis "so, you're saying, that this ghost, this orange ghost, this orange WEAK ghost, is your leader? And can kick your ass twice as fast as the omega leader? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Joe, i suppose you want another limit break training?" said Clyde "nah, you can beat him up yourself. Plus, he's a total sissy. So, yeah" said Joe "hey! I'm not a-" Rancis was cut of when Clyde whipped him to the air with a tentacle. Then he repeatedly, and quickly, whipped him back and forth, left and right, up and down, to and fro, until finally he slammed him down. he faceplanted very hard.

"-sissy" continued Rancis in pain as he lifted his head slowly, then got it back on the ground "man down" "heheh. Next time, don't make me try to prove a point, when it involves me being violent" said Clyde "and P.S. Vanellope, that pumpkin head and straw berry girl had some private time on your bed. You might wanna get it cleaned up"

"what!?" said the Sugar Rush racers, except for Gloyd and Taffyta, who broke down into giggles. "what's so funny?" said Joe "we never did the stuff!" said Taffyta "then what about-" Vanellope was cut off by Gloyd "consider yourselves pranked!" as the two racers pulled out a water bottle, and a piece of candy corn.

"AUGH! Gloyd!" said the sugar rush racers except for Joe and Candlehead, in which Joe walked up to him "oh that's not a prank, this is" he said "look out! A water baloon" as he pointed to infront of Gloyd "yeah, right. I'm not falling for-" Gloyd was cut off when a water baloon hit his head, then he turend around and said "alright, who threw that!?" then Joe gave a super powerful wedgie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gloyd screamed like a helpless little girl. Then everyone in the room laughed. Then Joe and Candlehead said "OOOOOOOOOOH! DOUBLE PRANK COMBO!" "up high sister!" said Joe, then the two high fived. "nice prank, you two" said Gloyda s he rubbed his ass in pain "i'll get you two back for that" "i highly doubt it my friend" said Joe.

"and why is that?" asked Gloyd "because when dr. Prankenstein , and his assistant, goes into action..." said Joe as he and Candlehead pulled out a water baloon each and the two yelled "NO ONE'S SAFE!" then they both threw the water baloon to the floor. The splash got to Candlehead's candle, and the fire on it went out.

"ah man" she said "i got it" said Joe as his finger got electrical, and he placed it on top of Candlehead's candle, after a few seconds, the soark created a fire on her candle. "thanks, Joe  
said Candlehead "no prob" said Joe as he blew his finger "hm...Candlehead? i would like to speak to you in private, please" said Clyde.

"about what?" asked Candlehead "about your previous actions" said Clyde, then everyone walked away, like nothing happened, except for Joe "uh, what previous actions?" asked Candlehead "well, i saw the way you fought with Joe, and he also told me about what you did in house of the dead, and i gotta say...i'm very impressed" said Clyde.

"wha...really?" said Candlehead "yup, you've shown great skills, in fact, you might be able to reach Joe's potential. So i'm about to offer you a deal you might not want to refuse...how would you like to join our guild?" said Clyde, everyone in the room heard it and turned to the two "hm? Me? Are you sure?" asked Candlehead.

"wow, well, alright then" said Candlehead, then Joe did a small fist pump and whispered "yes!" "alright then, we can begin the innitiation now, actually" said Clyde "wha, right now?" said Candlehead "yeah, actually, it's not that formal" said Joe "all members of the guild present in the room, stand up" then all the fighters stood up, while the others just remained sitting on the floor, or was just simply leaning to the wall.

"now Candlehead, do you swear to protect the honor of our guild?" said Joe "yes" replied Candlehead "to fight for all that is good in this arcade?" said Joe "yes" replied Candlehead "and it is for now, until death outside of your game?" said Joe "yes" replied Candlehead "then congratulations, Candlehead" said Joe.

"you have shown your strength, courage, determination, and ingenuity, and now, you have earned your title" then Clyde gave him something, he grabbed it and turned to Candlehead "you are now, and until the end of your days, a fighter" he continued as he handed her the item. It was the guild's emblem, a small silver orb with a pair of beautious wings on it.

"you can put it anywhere you want, i put mine on my belt" as he showed her belt, with the emblem on it "Ralph put it on the one button on his overalls" "hm...i think i'm gonna put it on my waistline" said Candlehead as she placed the emblem on the center of her skirt's waistline "so that after missions,w e can belly bump, and our emblems will touch together"

"hehe, alright then" said Joe, then he placed a hand on her shoulder and continued "welcome to the guild, Candlehead. In the name of this arcade, we shall fight" then the entire fighters' guild repeated his last sentence "in the name of this arcade we shall fight" then the nicelanders came in from the door.

"took you long enough" said Ralph "sorry, guys" said Norwood "we could've gotten here sooner, but Gene's got some 'organization problems'" everyone looked at Gene, and he looked horrible "jeez" said Felix "yeah, man. You look like Neff ran over you" said Joe "can we move on!?" said Gene "what did we miss, anyway?" asked Mary "Candlehead became a member of the foghters' guild" said Ralph

"huh...well congrats, kid" said Gene "thanks, Gene" said Candlehead "a;right, kid, on to the reason why you called us here" said Joe "well, actually i-SLIDESHOW PLEASE!" said Joe as the lights dimmed down, and an image was projected to the wall where Vanellope's throne was facing backwards. It was an image of Joe in a boxer, doing a karate pose.

"NOT THAT ONE!" said Joe, then the image changed "eheheh, technical difficulties" he said "alright so as you can see, the image above you shows three parts, each part is an image of a game that was sealed today due to certain reasons" the image shows a destroyed Diablo, Mortal Kombat, and House of the Dead.

Then the imega changed "the destroyers was none other than these viruses" the image was Cy-bugs and Ciruses running amoc on Pac-Man. "well, you see guys, these viruses have a leader, and so far no one in this room knows who the leader is but me. Until now" said Joe "next slide please" but then the projector wouldn't view the image.

There was complaints all over the room. "gah sorry guys, that was just a-" Joe was cut off, when the projector started giving an unusual image. It looked like the lair that Joe entered in his mind "what the?" said Joe, then a shadowy figure spoke from behind "heheheh, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the figure slowly, and dramatically, walked to the light and revealed himself.

The crowd gasped as the girue was fully revealed. "no way!" said Ralph "but it can't be! It's..." said Vanellope

"...Turbo" said Joe. The image was Turbo in his normal form, only that he's got mettal claws, Cy-bug wings and tail, and a right Cy-bug eye. "well, well, well, if it isn't the punk that kicked all my omegas' asses" said Turbo "if it isn't the bastard who sent them to kill me" said Joe "and if it isn't the halitosis riddled warthog and the stupid fudged up glitch" said Turbo

"where are you, Turbo!?" said Ralph "i can't tell you where i am, but all i can tell you is, i will kill you all" said Turbo "well, not if you can't find us!" said Vanellope "oh, i don't have to worry about that, no matter you go, i will find you" said Turbo "how is that possible?" said Joe, then Turbo spoke in a whispery, creepy, voice.

"because i watch you, Joe" he said "i see what you see, i hear what you hear, i feel what you feel, it's like i'm you, in a different body" "STOP THAT!" said Joe "no matter where you are, you will never be safe...beware...beware...BEWARE!" said Turbo "RAAAAAAAAGH!" yelled Joe as he blasted an energy blast to the projector, and it exploded into a million pieces.

Everyone was surprised at what they saw, but when they turned to Joe, all there was in their eyes was empathy. He put on his hood, sat down, and rocked back and forth as he held his hood tightly. The black of his eyes were shrunken, as if a ghost holding a chainsaw just passed by and he could see it coming at him.

"guys, i think he's got the creeps" said Gloyd "uh, Candlehead? I think you might wanna calm him down" said Taffyta, and without saying another word, he walked up to his side, sat down next to him, and hugged him. Some other girls may get embarassed when they hug guys, but apparently, Candlehead is not one of them.

"don't be scared, i'm here. You have nothing to worry about" said Candlehead. And just like that, Joe calmed down, and blushed slightly. "thanks, Candlehead" he said as he pulled his hood back "you're welcome, fellow fighter" said Candlehead. Then the two got up. Then Joe let out a small exhale, to pump him up, and said "unfortunately, it is sad but true. The leader behind the attacks was Turbo"

There was horrified looks from all across the room "what'll we do now?" asked Neff "oh i'll tell you what we're gonna do" said Joe "Clyde? Bring me the sword of battle" then Clyde handed him a silver sword with a dragon engraved on it, and it's handle was red. Joe looked at the nearest marble column (a bunch of marble columns came in with the update for Vanellope's castle) and stabbed the sword to it.

Everyone's attention turned to the sword "what was that about?" asked Vanellope "you see, the native americans plant a hatchet on a pole to signify the start of a war. Only when the war is over, they pull it out. We have our own version, only with the sacred fighters' guild sword of battle" said Joe "wait, you don't mean..." said Felix.

"unfortunately, yes, that's what i meant" said Joe

"brace yourselves, be prepared and stay alert, even if you're in your games. Because as of this moment..." then all their eyes turned to him, and he continued "...we are at war!"

End of part 1...

* * *

**so, to sum it all up, Clyde got kinda pranked, Gloyd got a double prank combo,**

**Joe: by dr. prankenstein!  
**

**Candlehead: and his assistant.**

** Candlehead became a fighter, and a war between characters and viruses started.**

**Joe: and i think that this is too long to be called an epilogue**

**will you shut up?**

**Joe: just saying, brother.**

**well that's it for part 1, special thanks to dorumon-9000 for giving my story its first positive review, and for giving me an idea which i will use in part 2 and 3, and also to Smokescreen2814, for cheering me on to continue this story, and for plenty of idea suggestions that really got my brain going at its finest. and also to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

**all 3: BIG 12: THE FORBIDDEN POWER! COMING SOON!  
**

**all sugar rush racers, nicelanders, space marines, members of the fighters' guild, and me: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


	13. Bloopers

**hey, guys! you might think the story is over, but you forgot about the bloopers!**

**Joe: that's right, Eagle. some of our greatest mess ups of all time!**

**mostly your mess ups, Joe**

**Joe: yeah, yeah**

**let's just get down to the bloopers already.**

* * *

Chapter 1

*Joe drives in and came to a screeching halt, but his kart flipped over. And everyone laughed*

Everyone: MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Joe: hahaha! Oh man, i went too fast

Me: cut...hahahahaha!

Joe: dude, you gotta make that art of the fic, bro

Me: hahaha...no

This time, try going a little more slower.

* * *

Take 2

*Joe drives in...at the speed of molasses*

Everyone but Joe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Joe: haters gonna hate

Me: dude, what the hell?

Joe: last time i check, you wanted me to go slower

Me: *facepalm* cut! Okay, you know what? Forget i said anything.

* * *

Take 3

*Joe drives in, but went too fast, and his kart flew to the air when he braked*

Everyone, including me and Joe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: cut! HAHAHAHA! XD

* * *

Chapter 9

Joe: uh Candlehead, i-

*Knuckles called too fast*

Joe and Candlehead: *giggles*

Knuckles from backstage: oh, sorry, did i call too fast?

Me: cut!

* * *

Take 2

Candlehead: yeah?

Joe: will you-

*knuckles called*

Joe: you called at a bad time, Knux

Knuckles: *imitates Darth Vader* Luke, i'm your father

Joe: wait, what the-

*everyone offset laughed but me*

Me: seriously, Knuckles?

* * *

Chapter 5

Kano from offset: JOE, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! SOME OF THESE VIRUSES AREN'T DHGCIGRIOIZASBCLKABGKACFKJ!

*everyone laughed*

Kano from offset: sorry, sorry i messed up

Me: cut!

* * *

Chapter 10

*Jubi rolls the cherry bomb to Joe, and Candlehead lit it up. Joe pulled back his arm, but the cherry bomb blew up, Joe and Candleheas's face turned black*

Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, Joe, and Candlehead: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 8

Joe: enjoy this victory while you can, omega, because it will be the last i take from you.

Me: you take from me!

*everyone onset but Joe giggled*

Joe: whoops, sorry let's just do another take

* * *

Take 2

Joe: it will be the last i take fro-

Me and Joe: you take from me!

Joe: sorry, sorry

* * *

Take 3

Joe: it will be the last i-yo-aioshfiruskjdvbmliremasdh!

*everyone laughed*

* * *

Epilogue

Joe: and now, you have earned your title

*shows Candlehead emblem*

Joe: welcome to the guild, Ca-oh, wait

Everyone: *ROTFL* XD

Joe: whoops, sorry. Wrong line.

* * *

**me and Joe: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! XD**

**dude, look at all your mess ups!**

**Joe: i know right?**

**alright, that's it for this fic. part 2 will be coming soon. plus, keep an eye on the X-Overs category cuz i'm posting the first trailer for my future fic, tonight!**

**Joe: that's right, so be sure to keep your eyes opened, cuz' you're gonna need them to.**

**and also, the first trailer will be based on the Dissidia Final Fantasy opening video, i just change the characters and gave them new abilities.**

**Joe: so we'll see if you know which character in the Dissidia Final Fantasy opening video is which character in his trailer.**

**and one more thing, i posted a poll on my profile. just check it out yourself to see what's it about.**

**that's said and done, this is Sea Eagle, saying in part 1 of this fic for the last time:**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**


End file.
